Closer Than You Think
by Creativewriter2011
Summary: Alyson Kingsley went to live with her best friend, Stefan Salvatore. He's a vampire & he's lonely. But as Alyson settles in & finds that there is more to Mystic Falls, the tables turn & strange mysteries begin to unfold. Plz leave reviews for writer.
1. Chapter 1 Escape from the Past

"Catherine…Catherine…"

That name was burned into my head as I drove away from the old life I had lived. It made me sick to hear that name and think of how it was so close to me. My stomach walked on hot coals of fire for the name and now here I was running from it. I needed to run from it; it was a part of me and I was a part of it. The 'it' I speak of is complicated and people of the normal world would never be able to comprehend what 'it' was.

"Catherine…Catherine…" the voice in my head kept repeating.

Yes, yes, I hear you, but I'm not listening. My head ached from that name and I had to stop driving. I looked down at my phone and saw that someone was calling; Stefan Salvatore. I couldn't answer the phone when I was feeling like this. He was my best friend and I couldn't let him hear me like this. I was a basket-case when I had headaches.

The phone continued to vibrate as I pulled to the side of the road. A sign in front said:

**Mystic Falls, VA**

**Miles to go: 5 miles**

I wasn't far from my destination and I didn't want to be out any later, but my head hurt so badly. The vibrations of my phone seemed to be getting louder and louder, so finally I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alyson, are you ok?" Stefan asked; he sounded worried.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine, just pulled over on the side of the road. I have a little bit of a headache." I groaned as my head throbbed.

"Do you want me to come get you; where are you exactly?"

"About 5 miles from you. I'm in front of a mile marker sign, if you can find me." I replied. And only within a matter of moments, Stefan was standing beside my old Volkswagen. He still looked as charming as he did the last time I saw him. I almost forgot that he was always faster than me; yes Stefan Salvatore was a vampire and had been for about 146 years.

His eyes were almost glowing in the night sky as he looked down at me opening the door. I looked rough as I peered up at his worried face. He was over-reacting with me and I hated when he did that. He always worried about me; I was basically considered his sister with has much time I spent around him and that I did love him like he was my own brother.

"You don't look good. Let me drive you to the house." Stefan shook his as helped me slide over to the other side of the car. He got in and began driving me back home. Home; I had no real home. I was an orphan; I lost my parents when I about 10, during a terrible rain-storm and I was the only survivor. Stefan rescued me as their car hydroplaned and ran into a tree. I was dying but he saved me; that was the night that I was reborn.

I didn't become a vampire, but Stefan gave me some of his blood that helped me regain my strength to live. It was too late for my parents; they died instantly on impact. I was in the back seat and I was crushed. Stefan was my savior that night and he helped me find my way to my other family; the Johnson. They were my mother's brother's family. I was no longer Alyson Kingsley, but known as apart of the Johnson Family. I kept in touch with Stefan and he visited me all the time at the Johnsons.

My life at the Johnsons wasn't what it was hoped up to be. I was treated as the outcast and the loner. I had to get a job as soon as I turned 13 and I went private school as well. Everyone picked on me for being the loneliest kid at the school. I was located in Richmond, VA and I wanted to leave. Stefan noticed that I didn't like it there and that my mother's brother's family was not the best lifestyle for me. So when I turned 17 Stefan offered a place at his house. I accept the offer and loaded my old Volkswagen with my stuff.

My uncle, Charles (my mother's brother) said I couldn't leave unless I was able to provide for myself and have a place to stay. I did; I was going to be with Stefan. My uncle disapproved of that; he never did like Stefan and didn't like that my mother had died and left me with his family. I was the outsider in the family and my mother and uncle never got along well. So I guess I was a problem, but now I was escaping from this hell.

When I left the Johnsons, my uncle cursed me out and gave me the bird as I drove away. I cranked my radio up and didn't look back as I left Richmond. I was free of my horrible family, but for some reason the name 'Catherine' popped into my head. I didn't understand it, and I was going to talk to Stefan about it but he was more focused on getting me back to the manor.

Salvatore Manor was huge; it was three stories tall and I had remembered it from when I came to visit Stefan while still being with the Johnson. Stefan brought me here when I had long breaks from school. I enjoyed it; we got closer and spent all our time together. I had wanted to live here since I had met Stefan seven years ago and was getting to.

We drove through the small town of Mystic Falls, population was a few thousand, but only one vampire to been known of. I was the only one that knew he was a vampire, except for his vampire brother, Damon Salvatore. He was just the opposite of Stefan, even though I had never met him. Stefan said he was violent and very uncontrollable. He brought a bad name to what Stefan represented in a good well behaved vampire. But I was glad he wasn't around to make me pull my hair out.

"Are you feeling some better?" Stefan exclaimed as the street lights shined against his pale complexion.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just can't stop thinking about me being free of the Johnsons. Seven years of hard work and private school, ugh gives me a headache."

"But there's something else on your mind, what is?"

Shit, I'd hoped he would be able t read the confused expression upon my face. He knew me too well to know when something was wrong or that I was lost in thought. I didn't want ask him tonight; my head was hurting even more than before he had come to get me.

"I'll tell you tomorrow; my head is killing me." I sighed as we pulled in the circle driveway under the covering of the Salvatore Manor.

"Ok, I'll show you your room and I'll bring your stuff up." He smiled as he turned the car. He was such a good friend to be taking me.

"You don't have to; its summer and it isn't like I have school tomorrow. I'll get it tomorrow and set everything up then." I yawned as I climbed out of the car.

I almost fell getting out of the car; I was just so exhausted and my head was still throbbing. Stefan ran around the car and grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet. I stared into his face; his eyes were silent yet they sought warmth. I wish I could have given my friend warmth and hope to live through this life. He was hidden from the social world of Mystic Falls and he wanted to be a part it so badly, but he didn't know how.

School wasn't until August; maybe he could go to high school with me. I was going to be a senior and he would too (sort of). It would make him feel more sociable and more apart of the world he left over a century ago. But anyways, Stefan helped me into the house I once remembered as a younger teen. It had a large parlor and a massive library. The staircase was my favorite thing about the manor; I used to slide on the railing and see if he could catch me at the bottom. Too many fond memories of this house made me feel home.

I sighed, "It's beautiful."

"I love this house and I could never part from it. I've always felt so lonely here, but that's changed now that you're here." Stefan replied turning and hugging. He gave great bear hugs and sometimes he didn't mean to squish you to his chest, but I liked it. He was my only family that I had.

"I know. I love you Stefan and thanks for taking me again. You don't know how much I appreciate you doing this."

"Don't thank me, I don't deserve it." He said backing off and scratching the back of his head. Inside he knew that he deserved thanks but he didn't want it.

"So do you want to see your room?"

"Sure" I somewhat cheered as I followed him up the large staircase. Turning and turning up the stairs, I could see flashbacks of me and Stefan sitting in the library reading; of course I was reading 'Twilight' and him writing in his journal. He helped me start my first journal and I haven't stopped writing since. I started my first novel, because of him. I wouldn't say he inspired me, but he taught me how be a better writer. But reading Stephanie Meyer's books started the ball rolling for me becoming an amateur writer.

"So how's the novel coming?" Stefan exclaimed as if he knew what I was thinking about.

"Good, I'm in the editing stages now. Hopefully I can get it published before I graduate.

"Cool, I'll have to read it sometime." He smiled as we turn down the oversized carpeted hall. This house seen numerous years of history and Stefan was apart of it. Then we stopped in front of a large down that now held a dark red sign on it:

_**Alyson's Sanctuary**_

"This is your room, I hope you like." Stefan opened the large door and light flood the hall. I gasped as I entered my new personalized room. It was everything I could have ever imagined; the walls were painted a pale shade of green with white and gold swirling butterflies. I had a king sized canopy bed with white comforter-set and I had old-wooden oak furniture. My room was covered with empty selves for my books and there were already pictures of me and Stefan and my family in there.

But lying all alone in the middle of my new bed was a journal. I looked back at Stefan as he nodded for me to go and grab it. I plopped down and sunk into the mattress as I opened the blue leathered journal. There was a note inside, it said:

_**To A Dear Friend,**_

_**You've always been quiet and shy to open up to the world. But now you can let yourself free here and write you dreams and thoughts; hidden away from the poisoned world. This journal is a gift of friendship and peace that you will have a wonderful life ahead of you and that life will better to you.**_

_**Your loving friend,**_

_**Stefan.**_

Tears ran down my face I turned to thank Stefan, but he was already gone. I fell back on my bed and let the tears fall like rain from my joyous eyes. Stefan had not only been a friend once again, but a brother. He brought me home to where I belonged.

I was free of fear and pain; I was home forever.


	2. Chapter 2 Sibling Rivalry

I awoke to the aroma of freshly made-biscuits, scrambled eggs and fried bacon. It was breakfast and it was fresh. My eyes shot open with excitement and pleasure for I was starving. The sound of soft classical music came from downstairs as well; Stefan was up. He must have been making breakfast; there was no else in the house except for me. So I jumped out of bed, wearing my tank-top and PJ shorts.

I remembered when he would do this when I would come visit him on weekends and he would sometimes play games with me while eating. He would nibble on some eggs and pancakes when I made them, but he really didn't eat much. Stefan was always the one who made food for me when I really didn't need it. But he was always looking out for me, and I loved his cooking (he was better at it than me).

Anyways I was about to run down stairs when I realized that I heard snoring. I turned towards the right hall and Stefan's bedroom door was cracked. I opened it slightly and found that he was out cold and was dead to the world (inside joke). It was impossible for him to be out cold and then making breakfast, unless… there was someone else in the house. I gasped as I feared for my life for I didn't know who might be downstairs in the kitchen. That's when I ran back into my room, looking for my flag-pole.

"Shit" I sighed, realizing it was still outside in my car. So I grabbed one of the books already on my empty shelves. This was the best weapon of defense I had, but I didn't have much choice. So I slowly descended the stair with caution, holding tightly to my book. The music got louder as I got closer to the kitchen. I could someone whistling the tune as I came around the corner.

And there stood a tall man, about the same height as Stefan (6'1) with black hair with his back towards me. I stood hidden from the figure, who was properly making breakfast the same way Stefan did. It was scary that this man was standing the home of a vampire and that he thought it was okay to be preparing food in his kitchen. I gathered all my courage and finally attacked.

"Well hello." the man exclaimed grabbing my wrist. He squeezed my wrist in his bare hand; there was no way he had the strength to do this unless he was a vampire. His eyes were dark as they stared at me.

He grinned, "That's no way to greet someone, is it?" I began to scream as he tightened his grip on my wrist. Then he put his other hand over my mouth; I bit back catching him off guard.

"STEFAN! STEFAN!" I screamed as I ran away from the man. I was about to head up to Stefan's room, when he ran and blocked the stairs. He was a vampire as well; he had the strength and the speed.

"It's nice to meet you, Alyson. I've heard so much about you from Stefan." he smiled this time.

I was shocked, "How do you know about me and how on God's green-Earth do you know Stefan?" He walked towards me as I began to back in the front door. I was frightened now and now I couldn't fight back. I tried to scream again, but I couldn't; I was just so engaged and focused on this man's eyes. I felt my heart race and jump into my throat. This was bad; I was standing in front of a vampire and my blood was boiling.

Then I felt someone grab me, like someone had taken me into their arms. I awoke from my trance-like state to find that I was being held in Stefan's arms. He pulled me to his cold muscular chest as if I were a child. I heard a low growl come from his stomach; he was anger or something, I couldn't tell. Then I looked back towards the other vampire who had me under his spell. His glare was locked onto Stefan and me.

"Hello, brother." My mouth dropped and I gazed back at Stefan, who was finally relaxing but wasn't letting me go.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Stefan demanded as he loosened his hold on me.

"Well I thought I might come home for awhile. See how life is here and meet your little friend." Damon glanced down at me.

I pushed Stefan's arms away, "I'm not little and who says that anyway." I ran up to him and slapped his face. Damon's eyes got dark as he began to charge at me. I back away again, getting behind Stefan. He held Damon back as his fang appeared behind his pale lips. I heard Damon growl and moan as he fought Stefan arms as he tried to come towards me. I ran over to the couch in the library and curled up into a ball. I closed my eyes trying to find my happy place; I found it.

I laid there until Damon finally calmed down and Stefan came over to check on me. I opened my eyes as he put his arms around me and gave me a big hug. I knew he was sorry for his brother first impression, but I think he having second thoughts about me staying.

"Alyson, are you sure you want to stay now that Damon's here?" His face was saddened by the fear that was in my eyes. I felt like I was going to cry, but didn't. I stared at him and hugged him back.

"Is that a 'yes' to you staying?"

I nodded as I stood up, "I will stay as long as he stays out of my room and out of my hair." I pointed to the kitchen to where Damon had returned. Stefan nodded in agreement and stood up as well. We all looked really strange compared to Damon, who was all dressed in black; me and Stefan were still in our PJs. But we all went into the kitchen were Damon continued making breakfast.

I glared at him, "You're still cooking?"

"Yes, and I made enough for all three of us." He smirked at me; I could tell that me and him were going to on each others backs.

I sat there eating my breakfast with Damon staring at me the whole time. Stefan too was alert about why his brother had returned to Mystic Falls and why he was here. After eating in silence and me thinking of different was to kill Damon, I left the table collecting all the plates and glasses. Damon stopped me at the door of the kitchen.

"What do you want know; a blood vein to drain?" I sarcastically barked. Stefan stood up as if he were about to attack; I could tell I had struck a nerve of his as Damon just chuckled.

"Don't tempt me; just be glad I'm not hungry right now or I might have taken that offer." He grinned as leaned down. He kissed my forehead and took the dishes from me. I was angry as I stomped off and went up to my room. I knew it was going to be hard to live with Stefan since he was a vampire, but now two vampires and they were both brothers; that just made it worse.

As I stood in my room looking out the window, the wind bellowed as the pouring rain came down. Today was going to be a difficult day, I could already see it; me staying inside setting up my room with Stefan and Damon both downstairs catching up and exchanging modest questions of the past. I was the only one who was going to be sane, or somewhat sane today. So after contemplating on what my day was going to be like I began to get dressed; the door was closed. I pulled on the jeans I had been wearing been wearing that night and found my bra hanging from the bed post. I had it almost on when I felt a chill run down my back.

"Well, well, well. Stefan told me that you had a great personality, but he never mentioned that you had a great body as well." I heard Damon whistle from behind me. I pulled it on as fast I could and grabbed my tank top to cover the front of my bra. I turned to him and he was leaning against the door ceil; what was with these Salvatore boys always wanting to lean against things? That didn't matter, what did was that Damon was invading my person space and I didn't want anyone in it unless I said so.

"DAMON! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm not inside your room; I have to be invited in first, before I can do anything." Damon smiled again with a gleam in his eye as he winked. I glared at him as he began to laugh and roll on the floor. He was pissing me off and I could have killed him right there, if only I had my flag pole.

"I MEAN IT!" I yelled as I ran to close my door, but it was stuck. Damon stood up and stared at me even more. He studied my face, finding everything he wanted to know about me. That's when he backed away in fear; I had frightened him. His eyes got lighter as he backed away and began to walk down the stairs.

I had never scared anyone with my face or my looks, except when I got angry and I was being an ass. But I scared a vampire with my innocent face. I finally closed my door and sat down on the bed, feeling strange; I suddenly felt light-headed and nauseas.

The room began to spin as I grabbed the bed post and fell onto the bed. My heart began to race as my eyes fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 Bitter Truth

Sirens reign in my head as I felt myself being poked and pried for some reason. I could feel was pain and the nothingness that blanketed my eyes. My vision was gone and my sense of movement was gone as well as I lay where ever until I awoke from my nightmare. The only sense that I had was hearing. I tried to listen careful as I my head pounded against my train-of-thought. It was quiet where I was, except for the annoying beeping noise that was constantly repeating. It echoed and bounced of the walls that surround me, but there was a faint voice speaking to someone else as they both entered the room.

_"She needs rest and lots of fluids. Please do as I say something bad is going to happen"_

_ "But what about the name 'Catherine'? What does it mean to her?"_

The first voice was someone I didn't recognize, but the second was Stefan's. He sounded concern and curious about the name Catherine that I guess I had been screaming on the way to here.

_"When can she be released from here?" someone changed the subject._

Damon, damn him for being here in the first place. Why was he so concerned about me getting out of here, but where is here?

_"Don't know Mr. Salvatore. It all depends if she wakes up and if she is well enough to leave. She still has a fever and her blood pressure is still below normal. Hopefully she'll wake up when her blood pressure returns to normal." The doctor explained to the both of them._

Oh no, I was in the hospital. I didn't need to be in the hospital; I couldn't be here. I had to wake up, but how? I needed to send a message to someone, anyone for that matter to wake me up. This was a nightmare I wanted to escape from and I wanted to escape right then and now. I tried to think, so I tried to lift my hand or even a finger, but nothing. I could hear the doctor leave as he shuffled his feet. Damon and Stefan's footsteps surrounded my bed; I guess that was what I was laying on.

_"I wish she could wake up and tell me what Catherine means to her. What does she know about her that we don't?" Stefan sighed putting his hands on my head. _

My sense of touch was starting to come back; that was a start but I needed to get my sense of movement back so I could send my message.

_"I don't know, but I would like her be okay. I mean I just met her, but …I don't know how to explain it, but there's something about her. I can't tell what it is, but…ugh I don't know to say it." Damon exclaimed frustrated as he grabbed my hand._

His hand was cold against my somewhat warm skin as I could feel all the feelings of confusion and longing behind his annoying and irritating body. But why did he so want me to get better and live? It didn't make any sense; the Damon that I had been told about and somewhat met was annoying, ignorant and so malicious that I couldn't even understand his true nature of living. Damon was hiding something from Stefan and I could feel it hiding within him.

That's when I regained my sense of motion and lightly squeezed his hand in mine. I heard the Salvatore brothers gasp and someone run out the door; I couldn't tell who though. Suddenly someone was still left in the room and they were still holding my hand in theirs; Damon. He was standing there stroking my hand and holding it tightly as if I were leaving or something. I didn't understand. Then I felt myself being lifted upwards as if I were being set up and my back became straight.

_ "I don't know why, but there is a reason you have walked into my life. I don't know if you can hear me, but I just can't hide this anymore." He sighed._

I felt numb again as I heard deepening sighs surround the room and the smooth touch of a man that I was suppose to despise. But here he was with me in a hospital room, where he could just kill me to get back at Stefan, but he didn't.

_"Everything I have ever heard about you over the years, as just brought me back to my humanity. You've have put me under a spell that I can't seem to break and I can't believe it has happened. I've fallen in love with you and I guess it was love at first sight. I saw you the night you came home with Stefan and I felt hurt. I didn't know if you loved him or not, until you read the letter he gave you with your journal. _

_ At first my heart sank when I first saw how beautiful you were, but I knew that the next day I had to forget about what I saw and focus on Stefan. But I couldn't; I saw you the next day when you were dressing and saw how even more beautiful you were and my soul came back to life. You came closer to me when you were angry and I saw the true beauty hidden deep within your skin and it captured me. I don't how, but I've fallen in love with you without realizing it." Damon whispered to me as he lifted me to his chest._

If I had been awake; first I would have slapped him for spying on me, second I would have cried for the words he spoke from his heart. He was in love with me, and I couldn't do anything about it. Once a vampire finds their soul mate, you can kiss the rest of your life 'goodbye'. And now I was stuck and Stefan would kill Damon for being in love with me; I could see it. Damon would be trying to explain it to Stefan and Stefan just brushing it off and saying that he only wanted my blood. But Damon was telling the truth I could hear it in his voice; pain, sadness and longing for someone to caress his soul.

_ "I know you might hate me for this, but I have to let you feel it; even if you can't"_

I prayed that he wouldn't bite me, but I was wrong. My head leaned forwards as one gentle hand was place behind it. Damon slowly kissed me as I fell into the passionate-silence. I could the cold-burning fear behind his lips as he restrained from extracting his fangs and biting me. I lifted my heavy arm around his neck, using all my strength to embrace him in the kiss. I began to regain my consciousness and I tried to open my eyes

Damon pulled away for a moment; a silent pause I hated. He held me closer and kissed me again. I didn't want this moment to end; his kiss was like fire and ice, but then footsteps approached. He suddenly released me and laid me back down to rest.

**NO FAIR!**

Within that kiss I realized there was more to the life I had left in Richmond and it was here and now in Mystic Falls. Damon went back over to his (I think) but he didn't let go of my hand. I didn't know if he could here my heart racing, but I could feel it.

And as I heard the door open and heard the doctor and Stefan I awoke from my not-so nightmarish dream. My eyes slowly gazed up at the ceiling and then looked over to Damon. He dropped my hand back into the wall as I slowly leaned up to get comfortable. Stefan stared at me with concerned eyes, but Damon just stared at me with wonder and awe. The doctor came over and checked me out, but my eyes stayed fixed on Damon. Stefan asked me all sorts of questions and I answered willingly. Then the doctor asked to speak to Stefan once again outside, leaving Damon and me alone once again.

"So how are you, sprout?" there was a different tone in his voice, more manly than passionate; he trying to hide again.

"I'm fine" I sighed, trying to ignore the 'sprout' comment.

"Good, you had Stefan worried out of his mind. You hadn't even been home for more than two days, before you wand up here." He chuckled while crossing his arms; still trying to hide. He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Damon…"

His shoulders sank and his head tilted back as he enjoyed the sound of me calling his name. Damon couldn't hide with me, even though he tried.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome" Damon grinned as he turned to face me.

He knew I had been listening and that I could feel the embracement of our kiss. Damon was aware that I was hiding a secret too, but he wasn't going to torment me to tell him. He didn't leave, but he walked to the other side of the bed and sat down beside me. His eyes were cool and calm as the blue emptiness of his eyes transformed into a lake of silent passion. Damon was content and happy that I knew how he felt about me, but I could see the fear of his worries; he feared that I wouldn't love him.

"Time; it will take time." was all I could say as I drifted back to sleep. Before I fell back into deep slumber, I felt a gentle kiss upon my forehead; it was Damon again.


	4. Chapter 4 Silent Party

I was released from the hospital the next day; the doctor said I had a minor stroke. He thought it was very rare for someone my age to be having one so strong, but I was fine. When I got home I was put on strict medical orders; lame. I was put in bed and I couldn't leave the house for a week. Stefan and Damon were my only view of the outside world and they were to assist me. They were able to get my stuff out of my car, but I wasn't even allowed to help. They sat down the boxes in my room, but I was able to lift them since they were more than 25 pounds; sucked royal.

But that week as well as trying to set up my room, Stefan was out and about trying to get everything ready for me and him for the following semester at Mystic Falls Senior High. He was at the school almost everyday trying to enroll me in classes, but it seemed that every time he would sign me up for a class there was more paper work to be signed and filled out; no fair to the new kids.

But I saw a lot of Damon that week; Stefan had regrettably left him on guard duty. I was the job, and I sort of hated it; Stefan was worrying a little too much about my well-being, but not enough to leave me with his supposed psycho-vampire brother. Stefan frowned every time he saw Damon standing at the end of the hall even looking in my direction. Someone was jealous and it was Stefan; I think. If I needed anything, Damon seemed to beat Stefan there.

Anyways after getting all my stuff into my room, Stefan made me breakfast and left for the high school. Damon smiled as soon as the door closed behind Stefan, meaning that Damon was off the hook from hiding, but he still had to behave. I was up in my room finishing my hot-cheese grits, when Damon knocked on my open door. He still hadn't been invited in, only because I was in the room and I hadn't invited him in yet. His eyes looked at me pitifully as I put my tray on my dresser and climbed out of bed slowly.

"Wow" I said grabbing the bedpost trying to hold my balance. Damon's eyes shot up and he fought to try and get in my room.

"You can come in and maybe help me." I groaned as he ran over to me, helping me back to my feet.

"Anything for you; how are you feeling?" he smiled as I sat back on the bed. He joined me as I feel back and stared at the ceiling; I was still wearing my tank-top and sweatpants. He stared at me with sorrowful eyes as if he wanted to do something, but couldn't because of me.

"I'm feeling better; just really bored. Want to help me unpack and get settled?"

"It would be my pleasure." Damon exclaimed running super-fast to get the first box. He sat it on the bed as we began to unpack everything. My books and journals came out first; old picture frames brought back memories of old and old glass-figures reminded me of the past I once loved so much. I held a small ballerina in my hands that my parents had given me on the day of my first recital. I loved to dance, but after they died I never found the strength nor the time to continue on.

"You were a dancer?" Damon asked as he pulled out more ballerinas and pictures of me dancing.

"That was a long time ago; I never finished what I started. I guess I never will either." I sighed placing the ballerinas and pictures on the middle shelf of the first bookcase. That was where I was going to put all the memories of the past and present, and my books and journals on the other bookcase. I didn't have a lot of stuff, except for my clothes and my closest belongs.

"Maybe I can change that." He lightly laughed as he pulled out my iHome out of another box and plugged it up by my dresser. My iPod was in my jean pocket, where it had been since I had got to the mansion. Damon grabbed it and scrolled down to one of my favorite songs: So She Dance by-Josh Groban. I hadn't heard that song in awhile and I never thought I would be able to listen to it again.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as I put two boxes in the hall to take to the basement. Damon turned to me and held an outreached hand; I just stared at him.

"Are you crazy? I don't do that anymore; no any type of dance. I gave it up after my parents died."

"Dance with me, just once. That's all I ask." He pleaded as his hand still waited for mine.

"No"

"Please… "His eyes stared into mine. I finally gave up on arguing with him that I gave him my hand and he pulled me in close. The soft harpsichord melody danced through the air as we glided across the small area of my room. His hands near hindered and never surrendered to the voice of Josh Groban making me tear up inside.

The song lead us up and down the floor as we finally saw each other as who we truly were; the beauty and the beast hidden within the stony structures of one moral girl and one immortal vampire. We were a love story of our own as the dance became our beginning and our souls told the story. This was our own silent party away from the outside world and the protection of the heavens. Here we could create our own dangers and passions without anyone ever knowing.

"See, it's not that hard. All you have to do is find yourself and then take it in." Damon sighed as he breathed in my scent. At first I thought it was weird, but if it made him happy; okay.

"You're not that bad yourself. Ever considered becoming a dancer?" I gleamed as he gazed down at me.  
"Not really, but I might start dancing more often if you will be my dance partner."

"I'd like that." I said stepping away and turning back to the boxes. The song ended and my heart sank into my stomach; I hate being so cruel to Damon, but I couldn't just rush into this love story of his without getting comfortable first. I wanted to do so much with Damon that I had read and written about, but I couldn't. That wasn't how romance worked; I had to take it slow with him and show him the world that I lived in,

"Ok, so where does this need to go?" he asked grabbing my flag pole. I grabbed it out of his hands; I didn't want him to get any ideas from that.

"I'll put that in the closet; maybe you can go make lunch while I finish up here."

"As you wish; I'll make something special for you." Damon smiled again as he kissed my forehead. I could tell that he was trying to take it slow and be nice, even thought Stefan saw him as a villain.

Damon closed the door to my room as I continued unpacking box upon box of my belongings. That's when I heard it again:

_"Catherine…Catherine…Catherine …"_

My chest began to ache as that name rang out and surrounded me; what did it mean? This was no longer a silent party of joy and passion, but of chaos and madness. Was I going mad or was this only a nightmare I couldn't escape from? I felt light-headed again as I grabbed my glass of water. I took a sip and everything became silent again; I was going mad or I was just not recovery the way I was suppose to.

"What's wrong?" Damon shouted as he through open my door; find me sitting on the ground next and old box. I hadn't realized that I had fell to the ground and that this box was not mine. I was in shock and I hadn't any idea what happened.

"Alyson… Alyson, are you alright?"

I was almost comatose to what was going on, but then I began screaming. Something had been written upon the wall above my bed; it was in blood. It was a warning and it was to the Salvatore Brothers.

"_**Bring her home to where she belongs, let her take her true form and let the past repeat itself once more and the world harmony and peace."**_

_**~Catherine**_

Damon stared back down at me as he helped me to my feet; that's when Stefan walked into the room. His eyes were black and full of fear as they turned to the wall covered with blood.

"Catherine…" he sighed in awe and wonder. Stefan's eye shot my way; I was dead. He looked at me with wondering glances as if I were an enemy to him now. He walked to the door leading into the hall.

"What is it, Stefan? What does this mean?" Damon exclaimed as he helped me out of the room into the hall.

"She's back…"


	5. Chapter 5 History Embedded

After that, Stefan ignored me; studying, reading, staying in the library or cooped up in his room. He did anything he could to stay away from away from me. Damon was beginning to worry about his brother; he becoming anti-social and none existent to surrounding world. Every time I saw him or vice versus, he would stare at me with curiosity and then he would look away. When I tried to speak to him, he would say nothing as he walked away. It was like I was a ghost to him; see-through and unnoticeable.

That whole week he seemed so focused on something else; nothing personal, but it seemed that Stefan was more overly focused on me. It was strange; he had never really studied me like I was a test subject. I mean he would worry about me and we would pick around, but I had never become a test subject in his eyes. He reminded me so of my Uncle Charles, who hated having Stefan coming and visiting me. He had the same look; anger, fear, and regret.

It seemed that this was relating to the incident that happened in my room, where the message was pertaining to me and the name of 'Catherine' was the signature. I had no idea what this name meant to me or how involved me being wanted by her. All I knew was that it was a message sent to both the Salvatore Brothers and that it hit Stefan harder than Damon. Stefan had almost seemed to be in a comatose-state over this all matter, while Damon seemed not even touched, except he was keeping a closer eye on me.

It was two o'clock when I came out of my room on that sunny afternoon in June. Damon was in the kitchen making lunch; I wasn't hungry. My mind was mainly focused on getting answers out of Stefan and why he had been avoiding me with caution. So I descended the stair, gazing down at Stefan, who was busy reading in the library. He glanced up at me with disturbed eyes and a concerned soul. I finally reached the library as he stood up to leave. I couldn't take the silence anymore as he brushed by me; I snapped.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?" I yelled grabbing his shirt-sleeve trying to get his attention. Stefan spun around and stared down at me as I fell to the ground, still holding his shirt-sleeve. Tears began to roll down my cheeks and stain my tainted-blue eyes. I was hurting inside and I hated being alone with no one to comfort me with the truth. My soul was aching and my tormented heart was breaking into shattered glass against me stone cold chest.

"There's nothing wrong with you…" Stefan lied trying to make me feel better. I sense the fear in his presence and the sadness of his heart.

"YOU'RE LYING! SOMETHING'S WRONG AND YOU KNOW IT. TELL ME! TELL ME THE TRUTH, STEFAN!" I cried as I curled up against the base of the couch, finally letting go of Stefan. Damon walked in at that moment and saw me crying. He was angry at Stefan for doing this and he was just about to attack him, when I heard Stefan finally crack.

"Alright, I tell you the truth." He sighed as he took in a deep breath.

Damon picked me up off the floor and placed me gently on the sofa; he was being cautious as well. I was unstable and I was dangerous when I was like this; emotional and heart wrenched. Damon sat beside me putting his arm behind me shoulders, making me his look comfortable in front of Stefan, so he would suspect anything.

"It all started before you were reborn." He confessed taking a seat across from me and hunching over. This was hard for him to be talking about and he hated that he had to tell me and Damon at the same time.

"What do you mean by 'reborn'?" I asked trying to dry my tears and calm down.

"Catherine was the woman who changed me and Damon back in the late 1800s. Somehow she is also your mother and you and your sister were born, before she arrived here in Mystic Falls; you're twins. These are all of her journals and diaries telling her story and the past that no one ever knew about. After Catherine arrived in Mystic Falls, trouble started and Jonathan Gilbert along with our father fought to find her and expose vampires. They found you and your sister with Emily who was a witch protecting Catherine. Emily ran from the house and you two were supposedly burned alive as Catherine watched you from afar, but Emily saved you. She put a soul preserving spell on you and your sister; the spell stated that you two would be reborn to human families and then to become who you truly were, Catherine would have to find you and kill you. Your sister has not been found yet, but you and she were originally hybrid children. Catherine never had time to make you completely vampire, since she had you with a human and that the town council was after the vampires." Stefan explained taking a breath.

"The thing is when you were reborn, you retained some of the hybrid birth traits and that you and your sister were born to two separate families. Emily didn't Catherine to turn you into vampires, but wanted you two live a normal human life as best as you could. But the only way that Catherine can do the job now is to find her daughter and Emily to finish what was started."

I just sat there in awe as old flashbacks of the Civil War and life before I knew it consumed my eyes. Images of southern-bell dresses and faded memories of Catherine and Emily blurred my vision. My heart sank into the depths of my soul; I had found out the truth that scared me even more than watching an old horror movie. My family, the Kingsley weren't my really parents and that I was the daughter of a vampire, and I was half-human and half-vampire. This second life I had been given wasn't my real life and not brought by my birth mother. In human years, I probably was almost close to Stefan and Damon's age, but I wasn't a vampire.

The other thing was that I had a sister; a twin sister somewhere out in the world that had no clue about our original life and that I even existed. I had to find her and tell her everything I ever knew and stop the transformation plan from taking place. I couldn't do this alone, I needed help and the Salvatore Brothers were my only option.

"Oh my god."

"Alyson…" Damon said shaking me from my flashbacks.

"I have a sister and I'm only half-human. I don't to become a vampire, unless it's by my own choice. And my family, my rebirth family, they weren't my own." I sighed as saddened tears once again ran down my cheeks. I didn't know how my life was supposed to carry on from now.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here." Damon whispered in my ear as Stefan stared at us both.

"Are you alright, Alyson?" Stefan shook of Damon's glances at me as he tried to comfort me.

"I think I need to be alone. I need to let this all settle in." I said trying to stay calm and consume all this new knowledge of my life. I stood up slowly and walked away with Damon not too far behind me. Once I reached the stairs, I ran away from everything. I didn't know if Damon had followed me or even passed me until I got to my room and slammed the door.

"Why did I have to tell her? Why could I have just hidden the truth from her?" I heard Stefan bashing himself about what he had done. The thing is; I needed to know. The truth couldn't be hidden from me, or I would've been in even more pain than I was now. I sank down behind my closed door and covered my face. I didn't know what to feel or how to react, so I just cried. I let all of my feelings out; I couldn't hold them anymore.

"Alyson…"

I looked up and found Damon lying across my bed with his arms wide open towards me. I ran to them for comfort and relief as he held me close and didn't let me go. I cried and cried until my heart felt better. Damon still didn't let go as he rubbed me and held me tightly.

"Alyson…" he whispered, trying to calm me down and help me.

"Damon, why does it hurt so much?"

"Sometimes the truth has to hurt to be understood. I wish I could take the hurt away, but I don't want to the method that was used on me."

"I just want everything to stop. I want it to be normal like used to be before my stroke. Everything was happy and free; now it's all a nightmare."

"Than maybe I should leave." He sighed as he let me go and walked toward the door.

"NO!" I cried out as I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. This time he landed on top of me. He gazed down at my red-blushed face which was tine with tears. I tried to smile as he smiled down at me while gently kissing my forehead and cheeks. Damon wiped away my tears and brought feelings that warmed my heart and healed my pierced soul.

"Thank you"

"You don't have to say anything."

He began tickling me and kissing me all over; I felt so free of any doubts or worry. Maybe he could help me through this horrible ordeal and survive my own sanity. I didn't feel so alone with being with me. Maybe this relationship of being soul mates could really work out and end up right. But Stefan would have to find out about us soon than later if Damon was to stay in the house and behave.

"I love you." I finally admitted to him. He paused looking down at me in shock; I hit nerve at that moment. He kissed me passionately; embracing me as we fell into the realm of temptation. His hands covered my skin as we laid there, silently kissing and laughing at each other. We were fools in this world of love and we were just beginning to live for the first time.

"I love you too, Alyson."

"You can call me 'Aly' for short." I smiled kissing his forehead.

He grinned as his smile disappeared and he held me closer. I could feel the heat of his cold body through my clothing as he laid with me. The kisses fluttered all over my showing skin (I wasn't naked) as we continued to enjoy ourselves and the aloneness. Suddenly we both stop as someone knocked on my door; it was Stefan.

"You didn't eat lunch."

"Just leave it by the door, I get it." I said silently kissing Damon.

"Go get lunch, you silly girl." He giggled softly as I arose from me bed.

"Is there someone in there with you? Damon?" Stefan barked as I opened the door. I hope he did find Damon in here with me; he would really be angry then.

"I heard voices." He said looking over my shoulder to my bed. No one was there and it was still made up as if me and Damon had never been laying there. I looked around my room and found that my closet door was slightly cracked; Damon must have ran and hid in there.

I turned back to Stefan grabbing my lunch out of his hand; one grilled cheese sandwich on wheat bread, an apple (made me think of Twilight just then) and a chocolate chip cookie. Damon knew what I liked and I could tell that Stefan didn't like that he had made my lunch.

"I was just listening to one of my audio books. It helps me calm down and focus more. Sometimes they can get kind of sensual as the book progress." I lied, but Stefan could never see me lying to him.

"Okay, just turn it down a bit. I don't think I want to hear someone having sex on those recordings. You're still not an adult and I don't think that it's appropriate for you to be listening to."

"Stefan, don't worry. It just helps me get ideas for new stories I can write. Okay?" I was having to explain myself to one of my closest friends and I hated it.

"Okay, just don't let me come in and see you doing anything crazy to yourself while listening to those audio books."

I shook my head and laughed as I thanked him for bring my lunch to me. I closed the door as he turned to leave while thinking of Damon. He must have thought I was crazy to be tell Stefan that I was listening to audio books that had sensual reference to them. I was an idiot to be telling him that, but then I heard a chuckle coming from my closet. I opened the door finding Damon standing there, laughing at me. I hit him then gave him a hug for the lunch.

Damon and I sat there while I ate my lunch and hung out in my room for the rest of the evening. Stefan came in to check on me that evening and Damon slipped back into my closet. He brought me supper and talked to me for a bit. Stefan kissed me on the forehead and I could sense that Damon didn't like that when he came out after Stefan left. I held him close to me as I fell asleep in my jean and sweater. Summers here in Mystic Falls got cold really fast.

Still I laid there as I turned to Damon; he was beginning to fall asleep too. It was his turn to hold me. But we held each other as the night came and surrounded us in eternal darkness. I closed my eyes and Damon was still there and I could feel his kiss even in my sleep.

_~~Message to readers: Ready for more? Please review and contact me on what you think should happen next in "Closer Than You Think."~~_


	6. Chapter 6 Grounded and Love Bound

The summer dream land had come to an end and fall had fallen upon Mystic Falls. The warm summer breeze faded and turned cold to the autumn season and school was about to begin. I had joined the color-guard and I loved it; I always wanted to twirl a flag my 'mother' had when she was in high school and college.

But at the private school of Willow Heights Academy there was no marching band, no real sports; nothing. I was left to take matters into my own hands; I bought me a flag and pole and taught myself. It was in my blood that I could do color-guard. My Uncle Charles that I was an idiot for doing something childish, but he was wrong. I found something I was good act physically and mentally; also I found that I could trust myself and be beautiful and graceful without realizing.

But now here I was joining the Mystic Falls Marching Band and become a part of something I had longed for. Stefan thought it was a great way for me to get to know people and fit in; Damon thought that I was beautiful and that I should just be myself and do what I do best. Stefan was my suggesting force and Damon was the one to push me into it. They both helped, but today was going to be hard. I was entering a new world and I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

"You nervous?" Stefan asked as he grabbed his leather jacket and bookbag.

"Yea, but I'll be fine." I replied shaking as I put my color-guard jacket on that I had bought. I looked up at Stefan; he was giving me that look of concernment again. That really annoyed me, especially Damon.

"Okay, just be careful and enjoy school. Do want me to give you a ride or are you driving?" he sighed as we both headed out the door.

"I think I'll drive to school and then you can give me a lift some other time." I smiled as I closed the door behind me. My VW sped around the circle driveway and up behind Stefan's red mustang; Damon. He got out of the car, tossing me the keys and laughing.

"What's so funny?" catching the keys in mid-air.

"Your car is so small and yet so fast. What type of engine do you have in it?"

"That's my secret and no one else will ever know." I grinned as I gave him a hug. Stefan coughed as Damon wrapped his arms around me; I thinking Stefan was starting to catch onto me and Damon's dirty little secret. I hoped not or we were dead; actually only me.

"Damon, I don't think Alyson wants to be late on her first day of her senior year; don't you think?" Stefan glared at him as Damon let go of me. I looked down and lightly laughed as I climbed into me car. Damon stared down at me and leaned into the window; uh-oh.

Right then, at that very minute Damon Salvatore kissed me straight on the lips. I struggle at first, because it was a shock, but then I fell into the passionate kiss. I could hear Stefan growling as Damon let me go. I looked through my windshield and saw a very angered Stefan walking this way. Stefan pushed Damon out of the way and that's when I found out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I heard Damon say as he backed away for a moment. Stefan leaned into my window and pulled my face to his; twice in the same hour and two Salvatore brothers. Stefan kissed me straight on the lips as I sat there motionless and then I drove away. I could hear yelling as I left and then I heard the word 'grounded'. Oh shit! I was screw and I wasn't even there to receive my punishment. The thing was that Stefan wasn't my guardian, but he was my care-giver. In my rear-view mirror I saw two upset brothers walk into the manor and still yelling at each other.

I was in deep shit now; two Salvatore brothers were both in love with me. I was now apart of a love triangle I couldn't escape.

**~ 0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

I went to school that day and Stefan beat me there. He was standing inside the front office and I was still pissed at me. His body was flecked and tight when I went in to sign in. He glanced over at me with silence and I didn't look up. The lady in the office was smiling and bright as she handed us both schedules. She was saying something to Stefan, but I didn't pay any attention as I looked at both our schedule. They were exactly the same, except for band, which he had a free-period.

Now I was pissed; I looked up at him as he stared at me. I let him know that I was pissed real fast when I stomped off and slammed the office door behind me. That's when I met her. I almost hit her with the door and I suddenly calmed down. I was in shock when I saw her face and noticed her kindness. I dropped all my books on the floor and she did too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I'm so sorry." We both said as we scrambled around grabbing our stuff. She picked up my schedule and read my name.

"Alyson Kingsley." She softly said. Her voice sounded just like mine, except a little lower in tone.

"Yes, I'm new here."

"Well, welcome to Mystic Falls High. I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Nice to meet you Elena." I greeted as we both stood up with our books in hand. Stefan walked out behind me knocking me over again; he did that on purpose. Elena yelled out to him, and that's when he stopped and turned. His eyes were in shock as he quickly turned back around and continued walking. Elena helped me back to my feet as I tried to regain my balance.

"Are you okay, Alyson?" she asked looking at my head.

"I'm fine; I've been hit with worse." I laughed as I picked up a piece of paper off of the ground. It was Elena's schedule; she was in all the same classes as me as well except for band.

"Hey maybe you can help."

"I'll try, and I guess I should since you're still not steady enough to walk to classes." Elena laughed; her laugh was the same as mine. This was strange.

"Okay, can you help me get to my classes since we seem to be in all of them together?" I politely asked.

"Sure."

Elena helped me get to all my classes and even helped me find the cafeteria were lunch was served. Stefan watched us both hastily as we traveled around the school together. During band which was near lunch time, Elena had a free-period and watched me on the field as I showed the band director, Mr. Henry what I could do. He clapped and smiled when I finished. He said that I was in and that I could help teach work for the show. I was so excited, but then I saw Stefan take a seat in the bleachers. He was like a stalker that would give up or take a hint.

I walked up to the bleachers and grabbed my stuff so I could go to the courtyard and get to my car. Thank God, none of my teachers asked for me to introduce myself; Elena exclaimed to them I was shy and that I didn't like welcome introductions. She was right I feared speaking in front of people I didn't know or weren't comfortable with. She was very friendly and so much like me. It was scary, but the scariness faded away. Now Stefan was freaking me out; he say anything to me that whole day until I got home.

Elena was a cheerleader and she said that she couldn't wait till football games to see me twirling a flag; I said the same about her being in cheerleading. We both laughed as I got into my car and started to pull away.

"Take care of yourself, Alyson and nice meeting you."

"Same to you, Elena." I waved as I drove off. Stefan followed me home in his red mustang that stay very close. This was getting out of hand and I didn't like it one bit.

**~ 0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"WHAT THE HELL?" I exclaimed as I climbed out of my car. That's when Stefan picked me up in his arms; he hadn't done this to me since he rescued me the night my parents died. But this time was different; he was kissing me. I fell under his spell as lust and passion caressed my skin and pulled me into his soul. I heard sad cries of haunted souls as I was carried into my room and placed onto my bed.

"Stefan…" I sighed as he closed and locked the door. My mind slipped away and the cries faded away and there was only Stefan. He held me in his arms and kissed me gently. My heart sank into my stomach; this was hard to admit but it was true. Both Salvatore brothers were in love with me and they both craved for me to be theirs. Stefan nibbled at my ear and then I heard a big crash. I was released from my spell to find Stefan gone and the door slammed shut.

I ran to the door to open it; shit! The door had been locked from the outside and Stefan had tricked me. I could hear him crying as he descended the stairs and now I could hear Damon yelling out to me and cursing Stefan. They were both enraged that they both loved me and that they both craved me, but only one could have me and my soul. This was my choice and that's when I realized the truth of today.

Why was Stefan staring at me and Elena all day today and he wouldn't approach us? The truth was that I had found my sister and it was Elena Gilbert. Now I was stuck in here in this room that now was my prison from Damon and the outside world. Then I heard a knock on the window; Damon's reflection was revealed to me as the rain began to pour down. Damon wanted in and he wanted me.

_~Message to readers: Ready for more? Please review and contact me on what you think should happen next in "Closer Than You Think."_


	7. Chapter 7 What Are You Saying

**Chapter 7: What Did You Say?**

"Damon, what are you doing?" I silently shouted walking over to the window.

"Let me in and I'll explain." He said clinging to a tree as the wind began to billow and the rain drenched him. I opened the window quietly as he rushed into my room. He was soaking wet and his hair looked even darker than before. His eyes were cool and calm as he leaned against the window seal after I closed it. He was upset and he was trying to hide his rage and depression, but that didn't stop me from asking.

"Damon, why are you upset?"

He turned away looking to the outside world; it was dark and chaotic out there where the storm was and my reflection made me look like I was apart of the chaos. He stared at my reflection as I stood there beside him. I place my hand gently on his shoulder; he tensed up. My heart felt to the blackness inside as I walked away from his depressing corpse.

"I'm sorry. He tricked me and pulled me into this situation. He used me and fooled me to get his answers." I fell face first onto my bed. My head began to throb as I felt a pair of eyes staring down at me. I felt something plop down in front of me as my bed sunk in. I didn't look up as my head continued to throb and ache. I was getting a migraine from all this drama and stress; I wanted everything to come to a halt and for time to stand still.

"Alyson… Alyson…" he sighed as he pulled my head up to his threatened gaze. I frowned for the first time in front of him; I didn't care if he saw me like this. I was angry and sad at the same time.

"WHAT!" I shouted angrily and painfully.

"Alyson… Alyson…" Damon brushed my hair from my face as he stared straight into my soul. His gaze was now gentle and soothing as his hands caressed my cheeks. They were like an endless ocean of emotions waiting to flood the world with truth and beauty, but were contained in the residence of his own mind.

"Damon…" I whispered as he pulled my lips to his. My heart ran down the lonely path of warmth as his arms locked around me. I fell into the darkness that was Damon and the light of his silently-beating heart. I could feel it against my own heart as we laid down our lives on the bed and the storm consumed us. Fluttering on wings of fallen angels, Damon embraced me with every bit of happiness he had left; as for me I gave my soul over the devil so to speak.

The night became a wild wonder of spectacles and passion as the storm grew in strength and intensity. Lightning lit up the dark sky as the thunder roared with our moments of ecstasy. Our moments together; our two souls (one lost and one searching) found each other and locked onto the similarities of hatred and anger that betrayed us. Stefan had threatened us and now we could no longer lie away in the midst of our hiding place and keep secrets from the world. Tonight was the night that all secrets were released and brought to life with the embracement of love and lust.

_** "Alyson…Alyson…" my name lingered on his lips as we lay quietly with the raining coming through the now open window.**_

_** "Damon…" my heart spoke out against the thunder as flashes of lightning reflected against his pale muscular chest. **_

I closed my eyes for a moment and found myself somewhere new. My breath was heaved as the rain gently fell onto my skin. We were no longer in the safeness of my condemned room, but under the stars of a calm night. The rain was still lightly falling against our skin as we laid on a blanket of grass beside a shining moonlit lake. Damon's eyes were as blue as the midnight sky and gentle as the lake water.

"I love you…"

_What did he say? Did he just say that?_

"I love you Alyson and I will never stop loving you."

My heart fell over and died in that single moment of brief words. I felt the world sink in to the chaos it had created, finding myself in a new world where everything was unbreakable. Unbreakable; I mean intangible. Everything was perfect, like a piece of art that had been created by the hands of a master artist. I didn't say anything as I smiled and sighed. I closed my eyes laying my head against his cold chest; I began to dream, wanting this moment to last forever, but sadly it didn't.

"_**GOOD MORNING MYSTIC FALLS! IT'S SATURDAY, NINE-EITGHTEEN AM." My radio blared. **_

I awoke to find myself under my bright yellow comforter and my window closed and locked. Suddenly I felt extremely sore and bruise as I peered under the comforter. My eyes grew wide and my mind flipped backwards; I was astonished by what I found. My mouth dropped as I found myself covered with pink and blue bruises and the ached and swelled.

I turned to my door as I ran with my comforter covering my body. I felt so exposed as I grabbed the door knob and turning it. Damn it; locked, but how did I get like this? My memory was a little baffled and hazy from the wonderful dream I had about me and Damon; that's when it hit me. Damon… My dream actually happened; Stefan had kissed me and then Damon came into my room soaking wet from the rain and we had our fun. That's when I got really upset for being locked in this prison I called a bedroom.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Who is it?" I exclaimed jumping back into bed and covering myself up.

"Good morning, are you ready to come out?" Stefan cheerfully answered opening the door.

I glared at him, "Yes, I've learned my lesson."

He smiled, "Good, hungry for some breakfast?"

I was pissed at him for not only locking me in here, but for kissing before he locked the door.

"Yes, I'm starving. But before you go off and leave me to get ready, I want to show you something." I grinned evilly.

Stefan came into the room and closed the door behind him. My mind was working like clockwork on steroids; so many things I could do to him that were corrupted and vulgar. But that wasn't what I had in mind for getting back at him. He sat down on the bed as I pulled the covers even further up around my body. He stared at me for a moment and then he frowned.

"Close your eyes…"

He did as I asked as my hand caressed his soft skin. I wasn't going to expose myself to him; he would enjoy that too much and I would never expose myself to anyone I didn't want seeing. But I pulled his face to mine giving a passionate kiss that sent fireworks going off on my end. Then I pulled away and hit him on the head with all my might. His eyes shot open as he grabbed his head that was now pounding. I started cracking up as Damon came into the room and watched his brother hit the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Stefan questioned as he held his head in his hand.

"That's for you kissing me when I didn't want to be. I did that because you were completely out of line." I shouted changing my mood quickly. Damon helped Stefan up and out the door.

"Stefan you go relax and I'll fix breakfast." He said pushing him out the door and closing it. He turned back to me as he leaned against the wall.

"Good morning" he grinned.

"Would like to explain the bruising?" I smiled.

"That's for you to figure out, and for me to enjoy."

"Oh really…" I sighed as I motioned for him to come sit with me. My heart began to race again. Instead of him sitting with me, he pulled the covers up and hid with me under them. He was dressed now all in black, but I remembered our adventure earlier. We both kissed each other like we had seen each other in years, but it didn't matter. I could feel his gentle hands touch my skin, releasing all the tension that had been bottled up from Stefan's kiss.

"What did you say?" I asked as I breathed behind his lips.

"I love you…I love you…" Damon leaned up and brushed my hair from my face again.

"I thought so…"

"What is your answer?" he asked.

I laid there with him in silence for the longest time, staring deep into his ocean blue eyes. My heart stop beating as kissed me gently on the forehead and stared down at me. He was smiling and I think he knew what my response was. So I took a deep breath and looked deep into his soul and spoke the truth from my heart.

"I love you, too…"


	8. Chapter 8 Love Sucks

Chapter 8: Love Sucks

After telling Damon that I loved him, things were going to get a little more steamier. Damon left me while I got dressed and covered up my so called 'battle marks'. I couldn't let Stefan see the marks that had been left by Damon; he would kill Damon then me. He would hate me even more if I told him that willingly gave myself to Damon.

Stefan was in my thoughts as I pulled my skinny black jeans on and my printed angel-winged long sleeve shirt. I cover my bruises with my clothing, hoping that no would get the idea that I was hiding something. I rolled my sleeves up a little bit, to where the un-bruised skin was viewable, but everything else was hidden. So after I got dressed and thought about Stephan for the longest time, I went downstairs for breakfast.

As I enter the dining hall, everything was laid out like feast; the good china, sterling silver utensils, and linens. Even the food was placed neatly; biscuits, eggs, grits, and fruits. Stefan did not join me at this feast and neither did Damon. Where was he? That's when I found the note written on a paper napkin:

**Dear my sweet Alyson, **

** I hope you are enjoying you breakfast banquet. I thought you might like something more than what I usual fix. I'm sorry that I am not able to join you, after spending so much time with you earlier this morning. I've had to go to town this morning for so errands, but I will be back later this afternoon. I promise to spend the rest of the weekend with you. I miss you already as I am writing this letter. You make me feel so alive and surreal.**

** Love you,**

** Damon**

It was a lovely note as I kept re-reading it as I ate my breakfast. Everything tasted so delicious and wonderful as I ate in silence. After finishing I cleaned the dining hall and washed the dishes; everything was so quiet. Where was Stefan Salvatore and what was he doing? I finished cleaning up and putting everything up as I wondered back up the stairs. I could hear music softly playing as I walked towards my room. I peered in and found no one; the music wasn't coming from there, but from down the hall.

I crept down the hall quietly listening to the music and hearing the sad melody as it floated in the air. I got to Stefan's room to find that the door was cracked. I slowly opened the door as a cool breeze passed through my body. His room was rather large and spacious; he kept it mainly cleaned for the most part except for his desk. There were journals upon diaries lying all across his old oak desk. Each journal and diary had a year written on the outside spine; 1901,1925,1968,1983,2004…Stefan's past laid right here before, but I did not pry.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me; cold and lonely. I turned and saw nothing but the door I had come in through was now shut. I felt a chill surround me as I backed up against something; hard, stone-like, and tall. Uh-oh, Stefan…I tried to spin around and face him, but he wouldn't allow it. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands on my chest. They were smooth yet rough to the touch. I could feel the heat of them through my thermal shirt as he began to caress my skin with his trailing lips.

"Alyson…Alyson…"

Uh-oh, I was in trouble. Here we were going in again; stuck in between two brothers who bother crave you and want you for the taking. I tried to struggle out of his arms as I wanted to scream, but all I could do was sigh. His touch was unbearable as his hand slowly moved over my body. This isn't what I wanted; not right now. Stefan turned me around and began to kiss the corner of my neck as he pulled me down onto the bed. I wanted Damon to just walk in and pull Stefan off of me, but that wasn't so.

"No Stefan, please…" I was scared for the first time since the wreck when I was a child.

"I want you, Alyson. I want you."

"You can't have me, Damon has claimed me. And we are bonded soul mates." I exclaimed as he continued to kiss me all over and attempting to pull my shirt off. He looked up at me with discouragement in his face as his eyes turned dark and gray. Stefan had heard what I had said and was saddened and angered. I feel the pressure of his strength growing as I lay underneath him.

"I don't care; he doesn't deserve you like I do." He said pinning my arms down beside me. Stefan had lost his mind and is humanity as he pulled my clothes off and pulled me to him. I began to scream in fear and terror, hoping that someone would hear me; anyone!

"Damon! DAMON! DAMON!" My heart and voice cried as Stefan forgot himself and of my sanity.

"I love you, Alyson. I love you so much." Stefan moaned. He didn't care anymore and I was frightened by him. I felt sadness for him as he raped me in my own home. I didn't want to be here in anymore knowing that this was going to happen to me. I loved Stefan as a brother and friend, but not like this. I was stuck and pinned between that hate and the fear of him now; if only Damon would come to my rescue.

Then all of a sudden, without having to think twice about Damon, there he was. Damon grabbed Stefan and threw him across the room. Damon wrapped me in the blanket I had been laying on and cradled me in his arms. Stefan stood up blocking the doorway of escape; his eyes were now black and his face had turned evil. I had only seen him like this once, but it was for a different reason. I looked up at Damon; his face was an exact replica of Stefan's gaze.

"Let her go, Damon."

"Stefan, she doesn't want you. Leave her alone! You've hurt her enough already." Damon replied as he stood his ground.

"Damon, you don't know what love is like. You've never felt it, like I have with Alyson." Stefan yelled as he took one step towards us.

"NO! Stefan, don't know what love is. Me and Alyson are soul mates; bound to be together forever. You don't understand that I've found love for the first and last time since my being. Catherine was a distraction to what was truly there for me; Alyson was there. She is mine and you can never have her." He exclaimed running at the window as he pulled me close while covering my head.

We went through the window and to the outside world. Damon landed on a tree branch as he carried me over to my window. I was shivering as he brought me into my room and placing me on my bed. He ran to the door locking it and breaking jamming the lock at the same time. I sat there in shock as he helped me get my clothes on and packed everything up. Damon was packing everything faster than I could say or do anything.

"DAMON, I KNOW SHE'S IN THERE!" Stefan was beating on the door to get in. I was clothed now, but barely as Damon threw my stuff out the window and down to the ground as he raced down to catch it. I still sat there in terror as Stefan banged on the jammed door. He could have broken it down, but he wasn't. Damon got everything out of my room even broke down my bed and all the furniture within moment. There was a truck loaded with my stuff in and my VW was crammed full with my belonging. I was escaping and I didn't have anything to say about it, but thank god.

"ALYSON, IF YOU HEAR ME LET ME IN!" Stefan continued to bang and hit the door.

"Alyson, it's time to go." Damon said picking me up in his arms. I looked at the bare room that once use to be my home and my sanctuary, but now I saw was an empty room with a fiery past. At that moment Stefan kicked the door in; angrily and deliberately charging at us as we jumped out the window. We landed on the ground as we both ran towards my car.

"Can you drive?" Damon stared at me. I nodded quickly as I started my car. Damon jumped in the large bedded truck as he pulled in front of me. I followed him just as Stefan came running out of the house. He just stood there with a look of fear and sadness on his face.

In that moment I realized that Stefan did love me, but I didn't love the same way in return. Love sucks and right now I didn't want any. I was running for my life and Damon was my only protection from Stefan. All I could think about was where was I going and how was I ever going to be able to go back to school, knowing that Stefan would be there to hound me and try to take me.

My heart sank as we drove through town and into the country; we were still in the town limits of Mystic Falls. We came to a stop as Damon pulled over to the side of a dirt road. He came to my window, staring at me with sadness. I had been crying the whole time since we had left and I hated being sad and spiteful at the same time. He opened the door as I fell into his arms, crying and sobbing in fear and anger.

"Alyson…"

I sobbed and sobbed until I felt my eyes burn; I felt the world collapse around me as I was carried away. Damon gently carried me into what seemed to be a house, but my vision was blurred thanks to my tears and flaming eyes. I was placed on a soft cushion as he held me close.

"I'm here to protect you; forever and until you send me away. I will never leave you side. Stefan will never harm you and you have me to love and care for you." He softly said as he rubbed my head while burning tears still flood my eyes.

I clinged to him with all my might as I faded into the hazy darkness.

"I know…" I faintly replied as I collapsed in his arms across the couch.


	9. Chapter 9 Help Me, Sister

Couple of weeks passed and Stefan hadn't been at school. I was actually surprised that the school hadn't contacted anyone about his attendance. But once again I was safe and Damon was the one to save me this time. Damon was at school with me every day and most of my afternoon's before going home with Damon were spent with Elena. We talked a lot and hung out more than I had ever done with Stefan. I mean loved hanging with Stefan, but sometimes I wanted to hang out with girls. We were getting close; almost sister close. But I didn't want to break the news to her just yet; I wanted proof that we were biological sisters.

Anyways Damon and I sat down on a beautiful autumn Saturday while holding each, trying to relax and figure out how we could find the truth behind the relation of me and Elena. This was so hard for me to concentrate on while staring up into Damon's deep eyes. My heart fell from the heavens and landed in hell as everything about me wanted him and his soul. Damon stared down at me, still thinking about Elena and my relation as sister; he was more focused than I was. He had seen her too, just like Stefan and it startled him. Stefan had taken it as a sign of danger and that I was being endangered, but his stupidity and feelings got in the way of protecting me from himself. But Stefan was gone for the moment and he wasn't going to find me here with Damon.

"So Aly, do you have any suggestions on how to reveal the truth behind the bond of you and Elena?" he asked as he brushed his fingers across my cheek. He was trying to keep me relaxed about this whole affair and it was working.

I blushed, trying to regain focus, "Do you know where we can find a DNA lab? If we had one of those, I could get a piece of her hair and then take my own and have them scanned. What do you think?"

"I like the idea, but how are you going to do that?"

"I can see if I can go for a physical at the hospital and then while I'm up there, we can sneak into the DNA lab and check the samples." I explained.

"I like the sneaking part." He grinned as he kissed my forehead.

"But, it might take awhile for the samples to be cross-checked." I sighed.

"Don't worry; we've got plenty of time." Damon smiled as he leaned down and kissed me. His lips felt so smooth and cool against my warm skin that burned with fluttering butterflies. I was no longer focused and my emotions had now gone savage as his hands touched me. Damon made me feel so different, so alive with the exception that he could kill me at any minute, but he wouldn't. Everything about him changed me from a shy yet determined young girl to a vicious lustful teen.

"I wish I were human. I could do so much more with you." He sighed in between kisses.

"Damon Salvatore, the vampire bad boy. Are you telling me that you would give up eternity to be human again?" I smirked pushing him away for a moment.

"Yes. For you I would walk to the end of the Earth and jump off the edge."

"Really?"

He nodded as he embraced once again in his strong arms. My cold felt his cold skin caressing my heated soul as I melted away his blackened heart. Damon was in love and he was in love with me. I never wanted him to leave, this was my sanity right here; a hot vampire bad boy going soft for me.

"So when do you want to go for your physical?"

"Probably on Monday, since I don't have to be at band practice that night." I replied as I hung on to him.

"And afterwards…"

"What ever you want…" I grinned nibbling at his ear.

"Sounds like a good idea." A voice from the shadow exclaimed. That wasn't Damon's voice that I heard coming from the autumn forest that rested before us. I heard a low growl rise from the depth of Damon's throat as he released from the kiss. My eyes stayed close as I processed the voice in my head; deep yet airy to the tone, it was Stefan. Oh shit, here we go again and again; trapped in between the boys again for the second time. I hated this; I wasn't going to put up with this hell again.

"Hello Alyson, still trying to hide from me?" He laughed as I buried my head in Damon's shoulder. Hell yes I was hiding from him. I wasn't going to let him rape me or attempt to do anything to me again while I was here. I opened my eyes slowly, finding myself now standing behind Damon while Stefan stood motionless in front of us. My heart didn't have time to catch up with my fear as I ran into the house and slammed the door. I locked it as I ran to the window and watched the boys take their positions.

"How long did it take you to find us?" Damon shouted as he pushed Stefan to the ground, but he was pushed instead. This was unbelievable; Stefan was stronger than Damon. Uh-oh, Stefan had been drinking human blood making him strong. Damon hadn't been drinking since he had met me, except from what he got at the hospital the last time I was there. Yes, he stole them.

"It didn't take me long to find her and besides I have a surprise for all of you. Guess whose back?" he grinned as blood dripped from his lips. My worst nightmare had come true; Catherine was back and she was looking for us.. I screamed as Damon rushed in and grabbed me. He carried me to the back where the car was parked and threw me in.

"You have to go! Don't look back and just go. Call me when you are safe and out of harm's way." Damon said kissing me one last time before I roared up my VW. I didn't want to leave him in this situation, but if Catherine one of us, she would be able to find the other. We couldn't risk anything with her, and apparently she had gotten a hold of Stefan and given him the blood. I had never seen him filled with such lust, especially for blood.

I drove as fast as I could without breaking the speed limit and I didn't look back as I cried with fear. I didn't know where to go, who to turn to…but wait I did know where to go and who I could turn to; Elena. But this meant I was going to have to tell her the truth; this was going to be difficult. So I pushed my VW to its climax as I raced towards Elena's house.

**~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~**

"Alyson, what are you doing here?" Elena exclaimed as she rushed out of the house as my car pulled into the drive.

"We need to get inside before dark. I'll explain everything." I said without any breath as she grabbed me and carried me inside while the sun slowly began to set. She closed the door and I locked both the knob and bolt as she took a seat in the living room.

"Where is everyone?"

"On vacation, I volunteered to stay home and watch the house. What's wrong Aly, please tell me what's going on?"

"Elena, please do not be angry with me or frightened by what I tell you. This came to a shock when I first of it, but there is proof for this allegation." I pause taking a deep breath and trying to find my words.

"A long time ago, we lived here in Mystic Falls and we were sisters by birth. We were different from most children of our time; we were vampires and we had a mother who was a vampire as well. But somehow before we came to this lifetime, we were killed and then reborn as humans. We can remain human as long as our biological mother doesn't find us and changes us back to our original form." Elena stared at me with fear and un-realization; she didn't understand and she frightened by the tale of our past.

"I know this is a shock and it doesn't seem realistic, but it's the truth and I can prove it." I confidently spoke.

"What are you saying; that there are vampires in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes and we both know two of them."

"Who?"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'll get it." I ran to the door and glanced through the peep hole; it was Damon. Unbolting and unlocking the door, I felt his presence enter the house before he even entered.

"You're safe…" he said as he tried to step forward, but couldn't.

"You may come in, Damon." I hugged him, pulling him close to my heart. Elena closed the door as I held Damon in my arms and didn't let go.

"Does she know?"

"I was about to tell her the rest when you got here." I sighed.

Elena and I sat back down as Damon took guard at the front door. Fresh blood was dripping from his lips; yuck I had just kissed those lips. He must have gone and drank before coming to defend us. Either way, it didn't matter at this moment in time.

"So the Salvatores are…"

"Yes."

"And you and me are…"

"Yes, we're sisters."

"How?" she whispered.

"Have you ever felt like you knew something about another person or heard what they were thinking? Do you sometimes break down and cry and don't understand why?" Tears began to roll down both our cheeks as our eyes focused on each other. Elena nodded and grabbed me in her arms.

"It was you that I heard in the night; it was you that I recognized the first time we met. It was you who saved me from the dead and helped me heal when I needed healing. You were the voice inside my head and the confidence that pushed me forward." Elena smiled as tears continually caressed our faces.

"Yes, and you've been my stepping stone to surviving hell. And now we can be together and nothing can stop us." I praised as we embraced.

Elena smiled grabbing my hand as we began to glow. Damon stepped away from us we filled the house with light and wonder. Our light then faded as we both sat down upon the stairs, staring at each other then at Damon.

"What are we?" we both exclaimed.

_**~Message to readers: Ready for more? Please review and contact me on what you think should happen next in "Closer Than You Think."**_


	10. Chapter 10 Damn Me Not

The next few days were rough; having to hide from Stefan, walking around town in fear of what was to come. But we did find out the truth on Monday when I went for my physical. Damon snuck into the DNA lab while I went through all the physical evaluation questions and trial. My physical turn out wonderful and I was perfectly healthy, beside the heart condition that I now had inherited from the previous hospital visit. Elena was with us too, as I went through the visit and Damon leisurely lingered to the lab.

After the visit, we all went back to Elena's house to find her parents and her brother Jeremy home. We all quietly ran up to Elena's room while she explained to her parents why I was here. She lied of course, telling them that I was alone for the weekend and I needed some company. Damon was here as the adult supervisor and to help us with a project for school that was due when we returned the following week.

Elena was good at hiding the truth, but Jeremy suspected more of us. He glanced up at me and Damon as we sat at the top of the stairs, waiting for Elena. He could see right through Elena's charade and I could tell that he was going to be trouble. Damon glared back at Jeremy, breaking his concentration and running off to the TV. Jeremy was different too; he had a kind of spirit that couldn't accept change or chaos. He was a trouble maker from time to time, but he had always had the clique look of a normal high-school freshmen. Damon backed off as he grabbed my hand; he was worried and he had seen something more than I had.

"What's wrong; what did you see?"

"Jeremy is not human."

"What do you mean, Damon? How can Jeremy not be human?" I stared at him with concern.

"I don't know, but he is something else; something supernatural." He looked away pulling me to my feet and taking me to Elena's room.

"Should we tell Elena or what?"

He walked around her room, puzzled and concern for both our safety as I sat down on the bed. Something bad was coming and it was bigger than all of us. Catherine was just the beginning, but what else could be worse than the coming of a vampire temptress? Damon's eye shout at me as my thoughts spoke loudly to him through the expression on my face. My concernment was making me sick and lightheaded; I needed to stop doing that or I was going to give myself another attack.

"Don't think on it one bit, we don't know for sure. We just have to wait and see what happens before things get worse than what they are now." Damon grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"Damon, I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about you, your safety. Elena and I will be okay; we just have to figure out what exactly we are before anything else happens." I looked at him as I reassured him.

"I know, but I love you so much and I can't see you being harmed."

"I won't be. I promise you." I lightly laughed as I kissed his forehead.

"Don't you mean here?" he chuckled as he reached for my lips. I felt more passion and temptation behind this kiss than any of the previous ones. My heart leapt in my chest as lingering thoughts began to emerge. We couldn't do anything here, we'd be caught and everything would come out. I pulled away just as Elena opened the door.

"So what did your parents say?"

"They said that it was okay that you stay here, Alyson. And Damon could stay until we finish the 'project'. After that he'll have to leave." She explained as she sat beside me and Damon rose.

"You know that means we're being left unprotected. How can we still keep him here without you parents or anyone else knowing?" I replied with a heavy spirit.

"I can always sneak back in through the window and I can sleep on the floor while you, ladies sleep in the bed. It isn't that hard for a vampire to adjust to his new surroundings, so this shouldn't be hard either. But it's up to you Elena; it is your house and your room." Damon suggested as he sat on the window-ceil staring up at Elena.

Elena glanced back at me for assurance, but it wasn't my choice. I wanted Damon to stay for so many reasons; one: to keep us safe; two: to defend us and keep watch; and three: to be here for me to keep me company. Damon said he couldn't spend a day away from me and that was a promise I wanted to keep. I wasn't going to leave his side or leave Elena unprotected for Catherine to come and take her away. But it was still her choice, but she was having trouble deciding as she looked at me and then Damon.

"I don't know…You promise to not leave us alone and to not pull any crazy stuff while you're here?" she stared at him with seriousness.

"I swear on my mother's life and soul. I will keep you both protected from harm and I won't play any tricks on you. We'll I might pull some on Alyson, but that's because I like messing with her." He laughed as he glanced up at me.

"Then it's settled. We'll eat dinner and then Damon can pretend to leave and sneak back in. But we're going to have to wait till my parents are in the bedroom so they can't hear him come in."

"Are you kidding? I'm as silent and as sneaky as a mouse."

"Yea and sometimes you're a pouncing lion, hungry for your prey." I joked as I returned the punch line. Damon frowned and then started laughing with me and Elena.

After our planning and jokes, we went to dinner and Damon left for the time being. Dinner was silent mostly, but there was every once in awhile a spark of happiness. Elena's father talked about the vacation mainly and how beautiful the North Carolina Mountains looked during this time of year; with all the trees changing colors and the coolness of the autumn breeze. Elena's mother kept her comments short and soft as she enjoyed her meal. Jeremy stared at the three of us the entire time for dinner; it was like we weren't welcome and that he wanted us to leave.

He smirked at me a couple of times as he commented on my clothing. Damon glanced over at me as I nodded my head and ignored Jeremy. He was stirring up trouble with Damon; playing with his emotions and trying to get him angry. I slowly rubbed Damon's hidden hand, calming him down and whispering in his ear. He finally relaxed as Jeremy finished his dinner and went upstairs leaving us with the rest of the family. After that dinner lightened up and jokes and happiness flowed. It was a completely different mood and everything was so heartwarming.

Damon said goodbye to the family as me and Elena cleaned up after dinner. We left the place spotless as we climbed the stairs and enter the long hallway of rooms. Elena went to her room while I stayed in the hall, looking at pictures of the Gilbert Family. So many happy memories, so many good times, and yet they were all lies. Elena wasn't truly apart of this family; she was my sister and not Jeremy's. This was going to be hard and rough for the both us to go through, but it was the truth. I knew that, but I wasn't expecting what was to happen next as a dark shadowy figure emerged from behind showing their reflection in the glassy picture frame.

**~Message to readers: Ready for more? Please review and contact me on what you think should happen next in "Closer Than You Think."**


	11. Chapter 11 Revelation

_**"Aperi oculos tuos et vide die facta est nox est perpetua. Nunc ambulo inter vivos in perpetuum facti mortuus sopitos."(Open your eyes, and see that the day has become the endless night. Now walk amongst the living and become forever the sleeping dead)**_

**Darkness surrounded me as I fall into the depths of this hollow ground. All my senses have fallen numb to the touch of the nothingness within me as I tried to find an escape. Where am I, am I even alive, whose shadow was staring at me in the picture frame? Where is Damon, did anyone hear me scream? Please say I am alive and not trapped in this damnation of darkness. **

"_**Surge, et in amplexu noctis monstra. Et post te in hoc regno manere donec iuncta comes verum vestra."( Arise and be in embraced by the night's wonders. Take your place and reside in this realm till you are joined by your one true companion.)**_

**My head is spinning in circles and my vision is blocked by darkness. What has happened, what is happening, where am I? Whose voice is that that speaks to me and says strange words of a foreign tongue? Here in this so-called realm I lie lost and confused by these strange events and what is about to come. My soul feels as if it is being ripped open and torn into pieces by vicious eyes and rough hands.**

_**"Aperi oculos tuos et vide die facta est nox est perpetua. Nunc ambulo inter vivos in perpetuum facti mortuus sopitos."(Open your eyes, and see that the day has become the endless night. Now walk amongst the living and become forever the sleeping dead)**_

"_**Surge, et in amplexu noctis monstra. Et post te in hoc regno manere donec iuncta comes verum vestra."( Arise and be in embraced by the night's wonders. Take your place and reside in this realm till you are joined by your one true companion.)**_

**Over and over it repeated as I was suffocated and drowned in a pool of darkness and madness. My heart silently fainted as my soul changed and turned to the evil that I had long-sense ran from. It consumed me and comforted me through this transition from heaven to hell. But something called me back into the light, back to heaven where I belonged.  
**

"_Alyson…Alyson…breathe Alyson…BREATHE…"_

I opened my eyes finding myself lying upon Elena's bed and Damon on top of me giving me air. My heart was starting to beat again as everything rushed back to my head. I glanced up at everyone; Elena, Damon, and Jeremy were all standing around me like I was dying. I sat up and faced Damon as tears fell from his face and his hands grasped my waist. Elena was sitting beside him staring at me with concerned eyes, while Jeremy stood inside the door.

"Why is everyone staring?" I said trying to brush off the concernment and the lingering glances.

"Well let's see…You passed out and you were acting psycho crazy!" Jeremy smarted off.

"Shut up!" Elena yelled.

"It's true."

"Jeremy, drop it!"

"Whatever, Elena."

"Alyson, you fainted in the hallway and then started shouting words in Latin. We couldn't understand you, but Jeremy found you. He said that you seemed to be going mad!" she explained as she took my hand in hers. Damon continued to stare at me as tears flowed from his eyes. He was really worried now and I think he knew something more that he wasn't tell me or Elena.

"I don't remember anything, except that there was the reflection of a tall shadow staring at me from the picture from in the hallway. Then everything went black and that's all I can remember until I woke up."

"Maybe because you have amnesia, Miss MadHatter!"

"Jeremy, so help me if you don't shut up…" Elena spoke out.

"What? I was just trying to lighten the mood." Jeremy smirked at me as Damon's head still hung low.

"That isn't lightening the mood. This is a serious matter that we're dealing with. But all you can do is make everything seem …ugh!" she exclaimed angrily. Jeremy stood there in silence as he pouted and whined.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"About three hours…" Damon sighed as he dried his tears. Jeremy stood in the corner staring at the tree of us again as if he knew something to but wasn't going to share with us. I glared at him until he left us to ourselves. Elena shut the door as Damon pulled me closer to him as if I were a stuffed-teddy bear that he didn't want to give up.

"Now Damon, what do you know?" Elena asked as she sat beside me. Damon glanced up at her as he buried his head in my shoulder. His eyes were full of fear and torture as he slowly tried to grasp the air to speak. I held him close as he began to explain to us what was going on and what was about to come.

"When Catherine had you, Emily put a spell put upon the both of you to prevent anything bad from happening. Then there was another spell that was placed upon the both of you that Emily wished that she hadn't placed; it was called the Metamorphosis De Contact. I read about it in one of Catherine's journals. It was to transform you back into your original states, while breaking your souls and transforming you both into vicious killers like Catherine."

Damon sighed, "This was one of the most feared spells that Emily had, and it could be haltered to whatever mystical creature that was chosen. Emily changed the spell last minute and told me that you two were chosen for this purpose."

"So we're not vampires?"

"A part of both of you is still vampire." He replied

"Then what are we?"

"Emily made you both into fairies of light. That explains why both of you were glowing the other night when we two hugged. One must be with the other to create the light. Emily left her spell book behind in the library so it would be hidden from Catherine so if she were to discover the truth and reverse the spell. But Emily being smart placed a lock-bind spell upon the Metamorphosis Contact so that it would take a very powerful witch to break."

I looked deep into Damon's eyes and saw that he wasn't finished.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes, the bad part is that there is a strong witch that has been found, but she doesn't even know about everything and that she's even a witch."

"Bonnie…" Elena exclaimed.

"You know her?" he turned to her.

"Yes, she's been my best friend forever, but lately she's been going through a rough time since her grandmother died. I haven't really talked to her much; in fact she really been ignoring me and a lot of her friends."

"Bonnie's a witch!" I shouted as shock took over. I had met Bonnie on the first day of school and I had noticed that she seemed a little different from the rest of the students I had met. She had a calming warm feeling to her, but when she was angry or upset it was like fire and brimstone. Bonnie never seemed to be the kind of character that you'd find to be an actually witch with mystical powers and incantations. But this was Mystic Falls, anything and everything could be suspected to be found here.

"So did you think she has something to do with me collapsing and speaking Latin, or do you think its something else, Damon?"

"I don't think that it could be Bonnie; I would have sensed a witch's presence from a far away distance. It was something that could travel in the dark and be able to be unsuspected. But I don't know of such a creature that exists." Damon pondered as he pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Than what was it that attacked Alyson and wanted to take here?" Elena asked as she turned out the lights.

"We have to get back into the manor; it's the only place that would have answers to some our questions and why this is all happening." I yawned.

"But how will we get in if Stefan's there? He'll know that we're coming for something and he'll attack!" Elena silently shouted as she climbed into bed.

"**Hey Lucy I remember your name…"**

My phone went off and I glanced down at the name. I knew who that ringtone belonged to; Stefan Salvatore himself. Damon saw the phone lighting up with his brother's name as he tightened his grasp on me. He wasn't pleased that he was annoying me at this hour of night and that he would even think to call me while I was with him.

"**Hello?"**

What did he want?

"**Aly, can I talk to you?"**

"**Why?"**

"**I just need to talk to you…"**

"**Stefan, I don't wanna talk to you."**

"**Please, Aly…"**

"**Stefan, can't you just leave me alone?"**

"**This is important. I really have to talk to you…"**

The tone in his voice was calm and soothing, like he was a completely different person. Maybe something had changed in him, or was this a game to just get me away from Damon so he could molest me again? But my heart told me something different that my head had continually being hiding; Stefan was my brother and that he would never mean to harm me physically or mentally.

"**Alright, where do you wanna talk?" *sighing***

"**I'm outside on the porch of Elena's house. We can talk there."**

"**Okay, bye."**

"Are you seriously going to out there and talk to me egotistically insane brother who tried to molest and rape you?" Damon expressed angrily.

"Damon if you had heard his voice, you would know that something was different about him. You, his own brother would have notice that he was somehow different." I said grabbing my hoodie and putting on my boots.

"I'm going to have to agree with Damon for once, Alyson. You don't know what Stefan might do to you when you're alone with him." Elena yawned as she sat up in her bed.

"I promise if anything goes wrong I'll scream or I'll do something drastic. Damon, please trust me and let me do this. We two cannot always be fighting over me and we could use your brother's help. So please let me go out there and do this." I exclaimed kissing him on the lips and then on the cheek. He shook his head as he sat down on the padded window-ceil glancing down belong, looking for Stefan. Elena curled under the covers and fell to sleep as I went downstairs.

I stood in front of that front door, hesitating on whether to open it and release my worst nightmare and confront the monster that had consumed my brotherly-best friend or was I to run from all this and go into hiding, forever lingering in the darkness of the past and be lost in silence. I tried to think positively, but every idea was shot down by a negative companion.

"Enough contemplating…" I said to myself as I opened the door as I faced my infinite doom.

**~Message to readers: Ready for more? Please review and contact me on what you think should happen next in "Closer Than You Think."**


	12. Chapter 12 Confrontation

I stood there motionless, looking up in to the eyes of my once great enemy and finding my old best friend stand there carelessly. Stefan was as calm as the autumn breeze that gently caressed my blushed cheeks. This wasn't the same man who tried to attack me and take me for his own pleasure, and yet I wondered if it was that same man to a point. His eyes still had glimmer of red that showed through his calming brown eyes. I slowly closed the door behind me as I sat down on the swing on the porch while Stefan followed me.

Both sitting we didn't say anything at first; we were both too scared and nervous to say a word. Our thoughts sat silently with us; well maybe mine weren't that quite since Damon occasionally said that I would speak my thoughts aloud. But right now they stayed hidden from both Damon and Stefan's ear; they would both kill over in pain if they heard my thoughts at this moment in time.

I hated to admit to it, but I was definitely stuck in one of those love triangles that could get violent with each wrong move. The sad part of this truth was that a part of me enjoyed the danger, and then hated the selfish part of doing this when it wasn't even my fault. Damon was my soul mate and Stefan couldn't do anything about it, but then I loved Stefan because he was my brother and my best friend. I didn't admit that I had more feelings for Stefan, because they weren't that strong since I was madly and deeply in love with Damon. Being in the middle of brother fights are not cool and not fun when the brothers are arguing and fighting over you.

"Hi."

I turned and looked at Stefan who was still sitting peacefully as he spoke to me. Well there was a start to a conversation; 'hi' and I don't give any response. And now I'm thinking of ways to pick apart his greeting to me, when all he wants is to start a conversation. Boy, did I really hate myself right now. I tried to not say anything and just leave this conversation alone; I already knew where it was going before it really even started, but Stefan wasn't going to give up.

"Hi."

He was doing it again, pushing his way into my head, trying to figure me out with his big shy brown eyes that stared at me. NO, I wasn't going to start this now, not when I was trying to get him to help us and save both mine and Elena's skins. I need an escape plan out of this; why couldn't I just 'hello' or 'hi' to him to get this over with? Ugh how my brain was beginning to ache as both sides fought for the correct approach. Of course my soul and heart fought with them and I was personally left. I lost of course and did something completely stupid; Damon was going to hate me for doing this.

"Hi."

I turned and grabbed Stefan's face, pulling it to mine as his eyes went from calm to shock. I closed my eyes wishing this would end as I heard Damon scream and Elena running to the window to peer down. He hated me now and so did Elena, I just knew it. If Stefan didn't pull away I knew that this was going to go badly, but if pulled away I knew that something else had changed in. But none of those thing happened; I pulled for air as his eyes opened and he started breathing again. I didn't understand, why was he doing this to me, driving me insane and having to hurt others to find answers?

"Well…" was all he could say.

"I wanted to prove something and it didn't work, so I'm just going to leave now." I exclaimed as I started to stand up. Stefan pulled me back down as he held my hand in his.

"Aly, I'm sorry that I've caused you great pain. Something happened to me that I never thought would and it's so hard to explain. I know you're angry at me and probably yourself for the things I've made you do and everything else. Please forgive me and tell Damon I'm sorry. I know he loves you and that nothing would come between you. I'm sorry that I tried to tear you two apart, that wasn't the real me."

"Then who was it, Stefan? Who told you to molest me or attack us?" I demanded an answer as I stood up on my feet with him still holding my hand.

He paused as he glanced down pitifully. There was something he had been hiding and it was pretty, I could tell. Stefan pulled out a pocket sized picture of a lovely woman who had long black hair and silvery glazed eyes. The picture was black and white, old and had torn corners, except for one that had a date and a name on it: Catherine, 1850. This was a picture of my mother and I could tell that I had her eyes, since mine were blue and sometimes had a silvery glaze to them. My heart sank into my chest as he handed me the picture.

"This is why I came to talk to you. She's the reason for my altered personality." He sighed standing and leaning against the rail.

"She showed up at the manor one day and found me asleep and she drank my blood, demanding I gave you to her. I refused of course, but then she forced her blood into me, giving apart of herself to me. That's when I started acting strange; her blood embedded itself into my DNA and took control. I would black out and then awaken finding myself drenched in human blood. Then I would blackout sometimes and find myself watching what was happening from the inside. I hated myself for it. That's when I disappeared for awhile, containing and fasting myself. I was cured after her blood left my system and I released myself. I knew I had some explaining to do and that's why I came here."

My mind couldn't wrap my brain around this; it was too much. And that's when I notice Damon and Elena standing in the doorway. They had been listening to and they were in shock as well. This was so unexplainable and unnatural to the mortal world, that I almost thought it to be a scary story. But this was truth pouring from Stefan's soul; he was had been released from his curse and found his way back to us. But in that kiss, I could still sense that presence of love that he felt for me, and it was more than a sisterly love that he had for me.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. Welcome back to reality." Damon said hugging his brother's neck.

"I'm sorry about the kiss. I had to know if you were back to normal and that gave me and answer." I said cutting in and grabbing Damon.

"What was the conclusion?" Elena added as she emerged from the inside world.

"Normal level headed Stefan is back." I hesitated to say as I looked into Stefan's eyes and still saw that love that he felt.

"I'm sorry I screamed, my love. I didn't know what you were doing." He soft whispered as he kissed me. Stefan closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to make the pain go away.

Damon held me close as he stared at his brother with relieved eyes and a calming smile. Elena invited Stefan in as we all crashed for the night. Stefan took the window-ceil across from the bed where me and Elena laid while Damon slept below on the floor on my side. Stefan and Damon both glanced at me as I softly feel asleep while Damon held my hand. Silence fell upon the house and a sense of peace floated in the air as we all rested our heads and thoughts till another day.

"_**Aperi oculos tuos et vide die facta est nox est perpetua. Nunc ambulo inter vivos in perpetuum facti mortuus sopitos."(Open your eyes, and see that the day has become the endless night. Now walk amongst the living and become forever the sleeping dead)**_

"_**Surge, et in amplexu noctis monstra. Et post te in hoc regno manere donec iuncta comes verum vestra."( Arise and be in embraced by the night's wonders. Take your place and reside in this realm till you are joined by your one true companion.)**_

I heard that voice again, leaning down over me as it whispered. I didn't need this and I didn't want this. Who ever it was, they were about to get a piece of me.

"_Here we go again…"_

**~Message to readers: Ready for more? Please review and contact me on what you think should happen next in "Closer Than You Think."**


	13. Chapter 13 UnWelcoming Committee

_**Sweet melodies of old caress my broken spirit as I fall into the deepness of your embrace. Everything seizes as silent whisper linger on my skin and the evening begins to fall. I wonder upon the thought of you and me, lying in a field of stars with nothing but our own skin attached to us. Bare and untouched by mortal hands, we bind our lost souls and awaken the monster hidden deep within. Warm motions and heaved hearts are released from their prison as we lay here together. Finding ourselves in each other, friendship turns into a deep love that nothing can break…**_

"I love you…" Damon whispered as he nibbled on my ear.

"Damon, stop it. Stefan can hear us…"I silently giggled, putting my diary down.

He grinned as he continued to nibble and kiss down my throat. Damon always loved to hear me read or speak words from the heart, especially when they were written in my diary and were sometimes about him and me. Passion-filled and sarcastically imaginative words poured from my heart and soul, but no one really ever took the time to listen. Stefan would listen sometimes when I was with him, but them he went crazy. But now I could sense his presence, linger on the stairs as I read to Damon.

"He can't hear me; he only hears your beautiful voice."

"Still Damon…" I giggled again as I attempted to pick my diary up and read again. This time Damon grabbed it before I could.

"Let me read for awhile, my love. You need to rest your voice." he smirked as he opened up to one of the latest entries. I leaned back as he began to read, but still I felt uneasy about Stefan hearing these entries. They were all about my fantasies with Damon and how he made me escape the world. Stefan was jealous; I could sense that, even though he wanted to see me happy.

_**With nothing more to say, I left my heart under my pillow for him to find. If he wanted me so badly and desperately, he knew where to find it. Locked away from the world I watched him pursue me from afar and find my broken heart. Its beat was soft and gentle that it almost sounded as if it were humming. With each beat it took, apart of me was weakened, but in his arms, it was healing. Everything around me that seemed to be miserable and dismal was lightened and filled with color. My life was turned around and brightened by the warm arms of an innocently careless man…**_

I glanced up at Damon, who now had stopped reading and stared off into the distance. Stefan entered the room with the same stare as he stood behind me. I looked at both the brothers as they walked away from me and towards the window. Clouds began roll over the once sunny autumn sky while darkness settled into the house. I left the boys for a moment as I ran to find Elena. I need her to help me with this; we needed light.

**"Elena! Elena!" **

Nothing; I felt so alone now. But I knew she had to be in the house, she just had to be. I had to find her, even if I had to do something crazy.

**"Elena! Elena!"**

Running around the house, like a mad man I couldn't find Elena anywhere on the first floor. That's when I heard a scream of terror coming from up stares. I began to run towards it as I glanced back at the boys; still standing there in a trance. The screams got louder as another voice entered the sound-void; a male voice that almost sounded demonic. I pushed open Elena's bedroom door to find her lying on her bed with a tall shadow leaning over her.

"Leave her alone!"

The shadow turned and I began to scream along with her. The demonic voice was coming from inside of the body of Jeremy; he was possessed. His face was normal, but his eyes were ablaze as he approached me. Elena leaned up from where she had been forced to lay as he left her presence. Jeremy walked towards me as if I were his next prey and that I was going to be taken. I felt as if I were being backed into a corner, which was true since I was being pushed back into the darkest corner of the room.

"_Alyson, veni. Fac me tibi ducem et hoc iter mihi succurro vos per rude tempus. (Alyson, come with me. Let me be your guide in this journey and let me help you through this rough time.)"_

"Quis es? (Who are you?)" I exclaimed in Latin for the first time ever. I was shocked that I knew how to talk to this creature. He stared at me with a mysteriously glare as he smiled and his eyes began return to normal. Suddenly Elena hit him over the head with her baseball bat as he fell to the ground. We both stared at each other as the boys ran into the room. We all saw what we thought to be Jeremy laying on the floor, unconscious.

"What happened?" Stefan said catching his breath as Damon ran to me, wrapping me in his arms.

"For the love of God, where were you boys? We needed your help, and you left us defenseless." Elena yelled at the boys.

"They were in a trance; they couldn't hear or see us. Believe me; I saw them downstairs, just staring off into the distance at nothing. It was strange and yet that was even stranger." I explained as I glanced down at Jeremy.

"We need to get rid of him." Elena barked as we all looked at her.

"Sure, Elena, but first we need to find out why he's here and if he is the real Jeremy or not." Damon quickly remarked as he pulled me away for a moment.

"What?"

"Something's different with Elena, don't you think?" he whispered low enough that only Stefan and I could hear as he joined us, leaving Elena along with Jeremy.

"What are saying, Damon?" Stefan exclaimed silently.

"I think that's an intruder and not Elena."

"How can you suspect?"

"I know, how. Let me deal with it." I smirked as the wheels in my head began to turn.

"So Elena, what do you think we should do with the 'not-so' Jeremy?"

"I say that we question him and then let Damon and Stefan finish him."

"Let's not and say we did…Catherine…"

Damon and Stefan both stared at me and her as she revealed her true self. Eyes darkened as she tried to attack Jeremy, but Stefan threw her up against the wall. She laid there for a few moment before rising to her feet.

"How did you know?" Stefan asked as he returned to me and Damon.

"Simple…Elena loves her brother and would wish any harm to him. Plus she would never us both your names in the same sentence unless comparing you." I sorrowfully said

"Very true…Alyson. I'm glad we finally get to meet. I'm Catherine…"

**~Message to readers: Ready for more? Please review and contact me on what you think should happen next in "Closer Than You Think."**


	14. Chapter 14 Mysterious Guest

The thought of Catherine standing beside me at first almost made me faint, but the only way I could suspect that was not the real Elena was because me and her are sister. Sisters have a supernatural sense; almost like twins when they have a connection. Elena and I shared a bond that no one could ever break; if she felt pain, I could feel it. But at this moment I had no idea what was going on; no connection, no nothing. I felt as if I had been cut off from Elena and that something had broken our bond for just a small moment.

"Catherine, what are you doing here?" Damon barked, hold my hand tightly.

"I came to collect what is mine." She smirked at Damon as she ran her finger down his cheek like she was about to kiss him as he stood tall by me.

"He's mine. You know the rule of soul mates, Catherine. And that nothing can break their bond, except for death by unnatural causes." I exclaimed pushing Damon behind me.

"Oh my sweet daughter, I see that you have done your research. But I don't mean to take your sweet Damon from you. I came for you and sweet Elena; since you two are my daughters and you both belong with me."

"No we don't. We have changed, been reborn. We choose our destiny for ourselves now. We no longer follow the destiny that was planned for us by you and your witch." I barked backed defensively.

Catherine frowned, "You're my daughter and you must obey your mother."

"No!"

Angrily she charged at me, but before I could even feel her wrath, Damon step in front of me as Stefan pulled me away from his side. Stefan grabbed me by the waist and dragged me down the long carpeted stairs down to the living room of Elena's house. I tried to fight him as I wanted to fight Catherine and save Damon. He wasn't strong enough to defend himself, nor was Stefan.

"Let me go! Stefan let me go now!" I screamed as I continually fought back.

"Aly, I can't. You can't fight her. You're not strong enough."

"And Damon isn't? You don't know what he has done to keep me safe." I yelled as he finally threw me down onto the couch as he sat beside me and held my hand. He squeezed it tightly to keep me from moving; if I had tried to run, he would have broken my hand in one single crushing motion.

"He can take care of himself. I know my brother too well. Plus he would never want to see anything harm you." Stefan reassured me as I tried to calm my anger down. At that moment I looked deep in Stefan's eyes and saw the same dread that I felt at the moment. Fear stained his face as silence became his hiding place.

"Stefan? What's wrong?"

Stefan remained silent as he picked me up and rushed me through the door to the car. He didn't even blink as he threw my seatbelt on and held it down on my waist as he cranked my car and we drove away.

"Stefan, where are we going! What are you doing?" I screamed as he pressed down hard on my seatbelt as we zipped through town.

Silence.

"STEFAN SALVATORE! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING!"

The car came to a halt as Stefan slammed on brakes in front of the mansion. Pulling me out of the car and dragging me, I began to scream and yell at him for not answering me question. I was beyond pissed off and annoyed; this time I kicked him as hard as I could. Bump!

"OOOOUUUCCHH!" my leg throbbed as I hobbled over to the couch and Stefan stared at me, like an idiot.

"Why did you kick me? I'm trying to protect you."

"You wouldn't my question, you asshole!"

Stefan continued to stare at me as tears began to run down my face the pain got worse. Within a flash, Stefan had left the room and was back in front of me, putting ice on my foot. I calmed down as I saw blood tears fall from his saddened eyes.

"Stefan?"

"I'm sorry, Aly. I just can't risk losing you and I don't want to even imagine what Damon would do without you." He cried.

"Tell me what's going on…I need to know if I'm in danger…Stefan, please." I sighed as I tore part of my sleeve off for him to dry his bloody tears.

"Alyson…" Stefan hadn't called me Alyson in quite some time; this is how I knew he was dead serious about the situation at hand.

"Elena is missing and we think Catherine may know where she is, but we unsure."

"We?"

"Damon and I; that's why Damon told me to take of care, even if it meant going out of my way to kill someone."

**BANG!**

The front door flew open from its tightly locked frame as Damon struggled in with a limb Catherine hanging over his shoulder.

"I see you gave her vervain; take her down to the cellar."

Damon nodded as he stared at me and my foot of ice. He glared at Stefan as he growled lowly and rushed down the stairs to the cellar.

"He's upset with me…I hurt you."

"I can see why, but I'll explain to him later why I'm injured. It wasn't your fault; it was all my own. Me and my stubbornness; they make quite a pair, don't they?" I laughed as I stood up slowly and tried to walk. Oops…I started to limp and fall, when suddenly Damon and Stefan both held me upright in their arms. They both glared at each other as I sat back down on the couch.

"What happened?" Damon frowned.

"Damon, calm down. I was upset at Stefan for not explaining to me what was going on, so I got pissy and I kicked him in the knee and ended up hurting my foot. That's all; its not his fault."

Damon glanced over at me and then his brother with a smirk, before he busted out into laughter.

"You crazy girl, you know you can't hurt us, yet you try to with human ways. I guess I'll have to start letting you train with me, so you are able to hurt my brother more often for me." He smiled, Stefan stood there looking serious like he always did when things weren't so hot.

"You're right, Damon. But right now, I think it's time for me to go and meet are new house guest before hitting the sack." I winked.

"I second that motion." Stefan grimaced as Damon and him both picked me up and started carrying me to the cellar.


	15. Chapter 15 Truth Falls Hard

When we reached the cellar, Catherine was still unconscious from the amount of vervain in her system. Damon was now cradling me in his arms as Stefan led the way. Dark and gloomy, it was; I had never been to this part of the house before. Stefan had told me in the past that this part of the house was haunted by many tormented souls and ghost that held the secrets of the early years of the foundation of Mystic Falls. I didn't believe him and always thought it was a joke, but sometimes I did believe him, especially now. Everything had this eerie look to it, but as we peered into the cell, I felt a sense of pain wash over me. My heart began to race as an unconscious Catherine slowly raised her head and started to laugh.

"Salvatores…always so forceful and yet so playful…" she smiled as she glanced through the bars of the cellar door.

"Shut up, bitch." Damon snarled at her as she continually stared at us.

"Ahh, I've hit a nerve…I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

"That's enough playful bantering, Catherine. Now are you going to give us answers, or do we have to do this the hard way?" Stephan exclaimed calmly as I realized he was completely back to normal…well, almost.

"Why not the hard way? We always had fun doing it that way when we were partying…"Catherine grinned as she rose to her feet and began to walk towards the door.

_"You whore!" was all I could think as I was now placed onto the ground and standing beside Damon._

How could the brothers ever have loved this creature; she was so full of lust and nothing but her own gain. She left no mercy and deserved none of her own after what I had heard. Catherine was her own person and she liked it that way; she could get whatever she wanted and she always won in the end. I hated to even think that this could have been my real mother and that I was somehow a part of her. It was impossible, and yet it wasn't. I had her pale complexion and her long hair, with that mine was blonde and my eyes were blue. Elena looked more like her; long brown hair and brown hazel eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness.

"I see that my daughter is angry with me…don't worry my dear, now that I'm back you and I know that they hate me, they can fight over you all they want too."

"Don't worry, they've already done that, but I want answer now! And you better tell me them now or I will…I will…"

"Do what? You can't do anything to me, I'm your mother."

That's when I lost it, I threw open the door as I left Damon and Stefan's side. Catherine smirked as I, her own flesh and blood, entered the room. A vampire against a child of light…this was going to be interesting.

"Oh really, you think that you can take me on, when I'm the only one with the answers here?"

"Stay out of my head, and you're not my mother. Mothers don't abandon their children and then leave them to die." I screamed as I felt everything inside of me grow.

Catherine simply laughed, "You are my daughter, in every way."

"DAMON! STEFAN! GET DOWN AND COVER YOUR EYES!"

At the moment, light filled the room and my body began to glow. A pure strong light emitted from my flesh and burned exterior as I felt hatred and pain fade into joy and love. I thought of the times of growing up and Stefan taking care of me and how Damon made me feel when I was around him. I did both love the brothers, but I knew which one I wanted to be my love and which one was like my brother. My heart felt whole and real as I then closed my eyes and felt myself touching the ground. The warmth that was held inside of me was gone and yet I could still feel the light emitting from me.

"STOP! YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

I opened my eyes and the light from me vanished, leaving me bare and nude. I kneeled before Catherine as she shivered and her blistered face began to heal. I smiled at her and then walked over and grabbed a chair from the corner. The brothers stood there in shock as I ignored the fact that they were both staring at my ass and my bare skin. I would deal with that later, what was important was finding out what she knew.

"So, you going to answer any question I ask?"

Catherine stared at the brother before glancing back at me, "Yes, as long as you keep your light off."

I laughed as I motioned for Stefan to come in, "Get a blanket and a bottle of wine."

Stefan didn't even hesitate as he left and Damon entered the room.

"Now tell me what you know and what happened to Elena."

"I didn't take Elena, I was coming for her, but someone got to her before I could."

Damon butted in, "Who took her?"

"I sensed a presence as I entered the room, a presence I had sensed in quite some time and this is what startled me."

"Who?"

Catherine fell quiet as Stefan entered the room with the blanket and wine. I wrapped myself in the warmth of the fleece blanket as I took a sip of the bottle before handing it to Catherine. Damon grabbed from me, before her hand had fully grasped it. He took a sip and then handed it to her; I could tell that there was tension between the two of them, but it wasn't important.

"Where is Elena?" Stefan asked as he took a knee beside me.

"It all started with the Originals…something happened and then something also didn't happen. Now I have to pay for the mistakes of long ago."

"Originals?" I inquired.

"They were the founding members of the vampire bloodlines that were created. They are like the royal vampire family that no one can touch. Why are the Originals involved in on this and why are you paying for?" Stefan explained.

"I started a war between two of the brothers and then I was cursed into being a vampire like them. So I became anger and I tried to kill someone important, but then I ran. After that, I had been running for over 300 hundred year and I wanted a break, that's when I had my daughters; Elena and Alyson. But then, the Originals found me and that when everything started going wrong in Mystic Falls and so I tried to run again, but I couldn't. He told me that I had to give the girls to him and then vanish, but I couldn't leave them…"

"Wow, whose he? Who's the original, Catherine?" Damon asked.

"Klaus…"

Silence fell in the room as a tear fell from Catherine's cheek and Stefan pushed his head into his knee.

"Who's Klaus?" I looked at Stefan as he stood and turned from us.

"Stefan…" Damon curiously rose as he followed his brother.

"He's an old friend." He sighed sadly.


End file.
